if you ever want to be in love
by therizzlesmethod
Summary: Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y puedes arrepentirte de ello por el resto de tu vida. Pero ¿que sucede si la vida te da otra oportunidad de recuperarlo? ¿Estarias dispuesto a luchar por ello cueste lo cueste?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta historia surgio un día cuando estaba escuchando una cancion de _James Bay_ llamada _If You Ever Want To Be In Love_ (nombre de la historia, btw) y estuvo rondando por mi cabeza hasta que por fin decidi escribirla, es mi primer fanfiction en mi idioma original y el primer capitulo, asi que comprendo si la encuentran aburrida pero prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas entretenido e interesante, estoy pensando en desarrollar de a poco la historia y obviamente habra mucho _Rizzles_, no se preocupen por eso. Soy nueva en todo esto, asi que estoy aprendiendo de a poco. Escribir es algo que disfruto y me ayuda liberar tensiones, de antemano quiero agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer, como siempre mi inbox esta siempre abierta para cualquier duda, comentario constructivo, etc. Muchas gracias :)) **

• **Por cierto, los primeros capitulos de esta historia se ubica en la adolescencia de Maura y Jane, por si no queda muy claro. Repito, prometo que sera mas interesante en el proximo capitulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo, y disfruten. Actualizare en cuanto pueda. **

* * *

El ruido de su celular la despertó de golpe, ya llevaba sonando un par de veces, lanzó un suspiro de frustración, había pensado en apagarlo para así poder seguir durmiendo pero a último momento se arrepintió y contesto.  
– ¿Hola? –contestó la morena, aun con los ojos cerrados.

–Uf, al fin despiertas ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? –dijo la rubia con cierta gracia al otro lado del teléfono.

–Maura, generalmente, un domingo, una persona normal no despierta hasta alrededor de las 12 del mediodía. Y por cierto, ¡buenos días! –contesto una sonriente Jane, estirándose un poco y finalmente abriendo los ojos.

–Buenos días Jane, y perdóname pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy. –dijo Maura con bastante entusiasmo en su voz.

–Ugh, Maur, son las 8 de la mañana, por Dios. ¿A que te refieres?

– ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Nuestra graduación es la próxima semana! Y hoy te llevare de compras para que elijas tu vestido, vamos, será divertido. – contestó Maura, ya demasiado entusiasmada, realmente estaba feliz de poder pasar el día entero con su mejor amiga.

– Lo había olvidado, perdona. ¿En realidad tengo que usar vestido? ¿No puedo ir en shorts o algo por el estilo? –dijo Jane algo molesta, odiaba usar vestidos, no era para nada de su estilo.

– ¿Hablas en serio? De ninguna manera, anda levántate de la cama. Estaré ahí en una hora, ya sabes lo que dicen, a quien madruga…

–Dios le ayuda, lo se, lo se. Las cosas que hago por ti queridísima Maura. –dijo Jane con una sonrisa, la realidad era que Maura era la debilidad de Jane y viceversa.

– Prometo que será rápido, te veo en un rato. – contesto Maura, dando por finalizada la llamada.

Y así como había prometido, una hora mas tarde, Maura se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los Rizzoli para así comenzar la mañana de compras con Jane, aunque la morena no era la típica adolescente que amaba ir al shopping y gastar todo su dinero en tiendas, esta estaba bastante acostumbrada gracias a su mejor amiga, Maura Isles. La rubia solía llevarla una vez por mes haciendo que la morena compre aunque sea una nueva prenda para que quedara olvidada en su armario mientras que Maura podría llevarse hasta diez prendas mas para su colección. Todo esto siempre y cuando Jane pudiera llevar a Maura a uno de los lugares de comida rápida del centro comercial y así poder atragantarse de comida chatarra a mas no poder, idea que no le agradaba mucho a la rubia pero aun así, no le importaba siempre y cuando estuviera en compañía de la morena.  
Jane conoció a Maura en su primer año de secundaria y desde ese momento se hicieron inseparables, desde el primer momento en que la rubia se había cruzado en su camino sabia que ella era muy especial, aprende algo nuevo cada día así como Maura aprende algo nuevo de ella. Las dos se quieren demasiado y aunque a veces ese amor se ve como algo más que el de dos simples mejores amigas, las dos chicas son demasiado cobardes como para admitirlo aunque también prefieren que las cosas estén como estén para así evitar complicaciones, al final preferían seguir fingiendo que arriesgar todo por culpa de sus sentimientos.

La mañana paso rápido, después de visitar varias tiendas en el centro y descartar miles de vestidos Jane había encontrado uno que realmente le gustaba y Maura se sintió agradecida, ya estaba un poco cansada de escuchar las quejas de la morena, aunque no podía evitar reírse cada vez que veía las caras que Jane hacia con cada vestido que se probaba.

Después de que Maura también conseguiría el suyo decidieron ir a almorzar a uno de los lugares de comida rápida como siempre solían hacerlo cada vez que terminaban agotadas por tantas compras, o al menos ese era el caso de Jane.

Pidieron unas hamburguesas y se sentaron en una de las mesas del patio de comida.

–Así que ¿Ya sabes que es lo que harás después de la graduación? –dijo Maura, rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había formado mientras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos.

–Si tu pregunta es si iré a la universidad, la respuesta es no. –contesto la morena, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

–Jane, ¿Por qué no? Eres muy inteligente, si te preocupa no entrar, pues no lo hagas. Eres muy capaz –dijo Maura, lanzándole una tierna mirada a Jane.

–No, no es eso…–suspiró. –No tengo el dinero suficiente, mi padre es plomero, Maur. Mi madre es ama de casa, no puedo hacerle eso a mis padres. –la morena agacho la mirada mientras sus manos estaban inquietas debajo de la mesa.

Maura no puedo evitar sentir empatía por su mejor amiga, se levanto de la mesa y se ubico rápidamente a su lado, tomo las manos inquietas de la morena y las coloco en las suyas. Jane la miro con los ojos brillosos.

–Encontraras una manera, siempre lo haces. Tienes un gran futuro por delante Jane, no te rindas. –dijo la rubia mientras miraba sonriente a su amiga, sus manos aun unidas.

– ¿Qué pasa si consigo ir y no funciona? Nunca me ví como una chica universitaria, no lo se Maur, tengo miedo. –contesto la morena, ahora con la vista en sus manos observando como Maura las acariciaba, sintiendo como iba relajándose de a poco.

– Tranquila, todo el mundo tiene miedo, dejar toda tu vida aquí e irte hacia otro lugar desconocido para iniciar una carrera, es difícil pero no imposible. Eras capaz, solo tienes que tenerte fe, lo lograras. –dijo una muy convencida Maura.  
Jane se limito a sonreír y mirar fijamente por primera vez a Maura, sus ojos color avellana estaban mas hermosos que nunca y la morena no puedo evitar sentir que su pecho ardía, aunque no comprendía la razón por la cual se sentía así, tan ¿enamorada? **NO**, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse a lo que Maura la miro confusa y se levanto desde donde estaba para volver a su asiento.  
La morena carraspeó –Deberíamos volver, tengo que ayudar a Ma con unas cosas y no quiero que comience a llamarme mil veces como suele hacer siempre –dijo Jane con una mueca que hizo que la rubia riera y asintiera.

Salieron del centro comercial con dirección al tren, era un largo viaje a casa pero las chicas se la pasaron bastante entretenidas haciendo bromas o simplemente hablando de nada en particular. Al llegar a la casa de Jane, ella se paro en seco en la puerta y se dio la vuelta sorprendiendo a Maura.

– Estaba pensando, Ma hará su famoso risotto para cenar ¿quieres venir? –pregunto la morena con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

– Seria un placer –contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa, balanceándose de un lado a otro con las bolsas de compras en las manos.

– Genial, te espero a las ocho, no llegues tarde. Y gracias por el día de hoy, fue fantástico. –la morena le guiño un ojo y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose y entrando a su casa.

– No lo haré. –dijo Maura, aun shockeada por el tierno gesto de Jane, y así recorrió las pocas cuadras que la separaban de su casa con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, no estoy muy convencida con lo que he escrito pero espero les guste. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me animan a seguir, y gracias tambien por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Un beso a todos, y como siempre mi inbox esta abierto para lo que sea. Actualizare lo mas pronto posible, muchas gracias.**

* * *

Las horas parecían pasar lentas, era la quinta vez que miraba el reloj del living, habían pasado cinco minutos de las 5.30 de la tarde. Decidió que era mejor mantenerse ocupada y esperar a que la hora de ir a casa de Jane llegase sola. Se dirigió a su cuarto para elegir su outfit de esta noche, no sabia porque se encontraba tan nerviosa al respecto, al fin y al cabo era una cena como cualquier otra, como todas las miles de veces que había cenado con la familia Rizzoli, su segunda familia. Pero Maura sabia que esta noche era distinta, tenía algo que hablar con Jane aunque no se lo había comunicado, no sabia como podía llegar a reaccionar la morena pero ya no quería esperar más.  
Luego de elegir unos jeans negros y una camisa color salmón se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba despejarse y tratar de relajarse un poco antes de que los nervios la comieran viva. Luego de un buen rato, la rubia se encontraba lista para partir a casa de Jane aunque todavía quedaba media hora, decidió mandarle un mensaje a la morena, si seguía un minuto mas dando vueltas en su habitación iba a volverse loca.

"_**¿Te parece bien si voy ahora? Puedo ayudarte con lo que haga falta, si quieres."  
**_

"_**Seguro Maur ¡ven! Aquí te espero."**_

Maura decidió no ser tan obvia, agarró su bolso y se dirigió lo más lento posible hacia casa de Jane, aunque sus piernas parecían no obedecerla. Una vez allí toco la puerta, las manos le sudaban y lo único que podía hacer era maldecirse mentalmente por tener tan poco autocontrol.

– ¡Maur! Llegas justo a tiempo, pasa –dijo una muy alterada Jane.

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Maura, al ver a su amiga.

– No, mi madre me altera y cuando me mandaste ese mensaje no me pude sentir mas agradecida, ven vamos a mi habitación hasta que la cene este lista. –dijo Jane mientras tomaba de la mano a Maura y subían las escaleras hasta su habitación, casi corriendo.

Una vez allí, la morena coloco el bolso de Maura sobre su escritorio, puso algo de música, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que estaba con la rubia y se recostaron en la cama de Jane, una al lado de la otra. Maura estaba inquieta y la morena lo notaba, así que decido preguntar.

–Maur, ¿te encuentras bien? Te encuentro algo distraída. –dijo mientras miraba a la rubia y sus rizos dorados sobre la almohada de Jane con su caracterizco olor a cítricos que la volvían loca.

–De hecho, hay algo que necesito contarte –dijo Maura mientras se acomodaba para estaba vez sentarse en posición de indio sobre la cama.

–Soy toda oídos. –dijo la morena, imitando la posición de su amiga.

–Veras, he estado hablando con mi padre, el se encuentra viviendo en Europa y… –la rubia se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Jane abriéndose, era Ángela. La morena no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración y mirar a su madre.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar, Ma? —dijo Jane mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su madre, realmente le molestaba que fuera tan impudente y mas ahora que Maura estaba apunto de contarle algo que al parecer era importante.  
— Lo lamento Janie, pero hace cinco minutos que estoy llamándote y no respondías. La cena esta lista. —dijo su madre, notando por primera vez la presencia de Maura. —Maura, querida. ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te oí entrar.

—Hola Sra Rizzoli, hace un rato pero Jane me trajo directo a su habitación. —contesto mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga.

—Ya veo, y por favor, dime Ángela. Estamos entre familia, no veo porque hay que ser tan formales. —dijo mientras la mujer de mayor edad le dedicaba una calida sonrisa.

Esta era una de las razones por las cual Maura amaba pasar tiempo en la casa de los Rizzoli, desde el primer día la hicieron sentir cómoda, como en casa. Esto era algo que ella no sentía en su propio hogar, su madre vivía trabajando y no podía pasar mucho tiempo a su lado y la mayor parte de su infancia la pasó con niñeras, su padre viajaba prácticamente siempre, nunca había sentido el amor ni la calidez de una _familia,_ y aunque ella no era una Rizzoli de sangre, aquí la hacían sentir como una mas en la familia.

—Bueno Ma, en un minuto bajamos. —dijo Jane empujando a su madre para que saliera de su habitación, provocando que la mujer mayor le gritara algo que ninguna de las dos chicas escucharon por las risas que habían provocado la acción de Jane.

—Maur ¿qué era lo que me estabas diciendo? —dijo Jane, mientras se secaba las lagrimas que había provocado tanta risa.

— ¿Sabes que? Mejor bajemos antes de que tu madre suba de nuevo, la conversación que estábamos teniendo puede esperar, no es tan importante. —_mintió, _pero pensó que mientras mas esperaba menos dolor le iba a causar la reacción que pudiera llegar a tener la morena.

— ¿Segura? Mira, mi madre puede esperar, no quiero que te sientas mal toda la cena porque no has podido hablar conmigo. —dijo una preocupada Jane.

—Tranquila Jane, anda vamos a cenar. Estoy hambrienta. —dijo Maura haciendo que su amiga soltara una carcajada.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, los hermanos Rizzoli se la pasaron haciendo bromas y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un grito de Ángela pidiendo y perdiendo la calma, la comida estaba deliciosa, el clima era agradable. Maura no podía sentirse mas bendecida de tener a estas personas en su vida, por cual no dejaba de sonreír haciendo que olvidara la conversación que tenia pendiente con Jane. Bueno, lo había logrado hasta que Ángela saco un tema a la luz que hizo que Maura se pusiera un poco incomoda.

—Mis niñas, no puedo creer que estén a una semana de graduarse. Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes. —dijo Ángela, con un poco de melancolía y lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

—Anda Ma, no llores. —dijo Jane, algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre.

—Lo lamento, pero es la realidad. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Janie y de ti también Maura, eres como una hija más para mí ¿lo sabes? —dijo Ángela mientras le regalaba una de sus mas tiernas sonrisas a Maura.

—Gracias Ángela, tu también eres como una madre para mi. —dijo la rubia, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que estaban por salir. Realmente agradecía por tener a una mujer como ella en su vida, y realmente la sentía como una madre.

—Dime Maura ¿ya sabes que harás después de la graduación? ¿Irás a la universidad, no? —preguntó la mujer mayor, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

_**Oh, rayos.**_ Pensó la rubia, ese era el tema que quería hablar con Jane, pero ahora que su madre lo había sacado a la luz no había vuelta atrás. Pudo notar como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, a espera de una respuesta y sobre todo la mirada de Jane, que era la que mas le preocupaba. _**Aquí vamos, Dios me ayude.**_ Pensó, cruzando los dedos debajo de la mesa.

—Bueno, en realidad si. Mi padre se encuentra en Europa y me ha contado sobre una universidad sumamente importante, a la que la mayoría de mi familia ha asistido. Y creo que es una buena oportunidad que pienso aprovechar. —dijo, esta vez observando como Jane la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, de verdad la morena no se la venia venir.

— ¡Eso suena excelente! —dijo la madre de los Rizzoli, totalmente asombrada.

—Si Maura, ¡suena genial! —dijo con sarcasmo la morena, agitando los brazos y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Pero sobre todo la de Maura, que había notado la expresión usada por su amiga, la conocía demasiado y sabia que estaba molesta.  
Noto como Jane se disculpaba y se retiraba casi corriendo a su habitación, Maura imito su acción y la siguió, tenia que aclarar las cosas con Jane.

—Jane, abre la puerta. Hablemos. —dijo Maura, se arrepentía de no haberle contado todo a su amiga antes de la cena, tal vez se hubiera ahorrado todo esto.

—No Maur, vete. No estoy de humor. —dijo al otro lado la morena, totalmente molesta.

—No me iré hasta que abras esa puerta, vamos. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor? —pregunto desesperadamente.

Al escuchar el tono que Maura había usado, Jane no pudo resistirse y abrió la puerta, dejando que la rubia pase y volviendo a su cama. Maura se quedo apoyada en la puerta, ya cerrada, observando como Jane estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, esperando que dijera algo pero sabía muy bien que ella tendría que iniciar la tan esperada conversación.

—Mira, quería decírtelo, tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo antes de la cena pero tu madre interrumpió y luego, solo me acobarde y no pude hacerlo. Se que estuve mal, perdóname Jane. —dijo una muy arrepentida Maura Isles.

La respuesta de la morena se hizo esperar unos segundos hasta que esta se puso en posición de indio en la cama, mirando fijamente a la rubia que estaba con la mirada fija en el piso, todavía con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Jane suspiró y decidió hablar.

—No me molesta el hecho de que no me lo hayas contado, Maura. Me molesta el hecho de que tengas que irte al otro lado del mundo, de que me dejes aquí. ¿Cómo sobreviviré sin ti? ¿Sin mi mejor amiga? He visto amistades romperse debido a la distancia, no quiero que pase eso con nosotras, no quiero. —dijo Jane con la voz quebrada, lagrimas amenazando con salir.

Maura levanto la mirada, esta vez sus lagrimas empaparon sus mejillas, conmoviendo a Jane, tanto que esta se levanto rápidamente para abrazar a su amiga, odiaba verla sufrir, odiaba verla llorar. Se quedaron unos minutos mas en esa posición, Maura abrazaba a la cintura de la morena, mientras que Jane la rodeaba por los brazos, dándole suaves besos en la cabeza.

Luego de que las lágrimas de ambas cesaran, se miraron a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, sus ojos lo decían todo.

Jane rompió la distancia, tomando de las manos a Maura y sentándola en su cama, ella se coloco a su lado y tomo una de las manos de la rubia entre las de ellas, entrelazando sus dedos, rompiendo el silencio.

—Perdóname por haber reaccionado así, no era mi intención hacerte llorar pero eres mi mejor amiga Maura, la única que he tenido, tengo miedo de perderte. —dijo Jane mientras jugaba con los dedos de la rubia.  
Maura cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, los abrió para fijar su vista en la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Jane.  
—No me perderás, todo estará bien. Estaremos bien, nos mantendremos en contacto, es una promesa. —dijo finalmente conectando su mirada con la de la morena y regalándole una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas a su amiga.

—Es una promesa. —dijo la morena, sonriendo aun mas, hizo una pausa. —Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué Europa? Boston tiene una muy buena universidad.  
—Es un tema de familia, mi abuelo fue a esa universidad, mis padres también, de hecho allí se conocieron, es algo de generación en generación. Y ahora, es mi turno. —contesto Maura con media sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Entiendo —dijo Jane suspirando y colocándose de su lado de la cama, acostándose e invitando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo, a lo que Maura le hizo caso.  
Otra vez el silencio se apoderó de ellas, cada una estaba en su mundo, con miles de preguntas por hacerse y que no se atrevían a decir. Jane sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que sus pensamientos no se apoderaran de ella.

— ¿Y que estudiaras? —dijo la morena, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia que estaba totalmente perdida en su mente.  
—Pues, quiero ser Medico Forense. Estoy fascinada con ser una muy importante forense algún día. —contesto Maura, con entusiasmo en su voz.

—Guau, eso es… Asqueroso. —contesto Jane mientras reía hasta que recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de su amiga. — ¡Auch! Esta bien, me lo merezco. —dijo todavía riendo, un poco.  
—Al fin y al cabo, me tiene que gustar a mí, no a ti. —dijo con orgullo la rubia.  
—_Touché._ Se que serás una grandiosa medico forense, no conozco a nadie tan inteligente como tu. —contesto la morena, la verdad es que su amiga la sorprendía cada vez mas.

—Gracias Jane — dijo regalándole una sonrisa. — ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has pensado que es lo que harás? —pregunto Maura, con cierta intriga.  
—Aunque no lo creas, lo he hecho. Es algo que me viene rondando en la cabeza hace tiempo pero que no estaba segura hasta hoy. ¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos la estación de policías con el grupo de la escuela? —contestó Jane, con cierto brillo en los ojos.  
—Mmm, si lo recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con eso? No entiendo. —contesto Maura, algo confundida.  
—Pues, que pensando en ese día fue cuando caí en cuenta de que es lo quiero hacer con mi vida, quiero ser detective de homicidios, ayudar a la gente, hacer valer la justicia. Seria grandioso y es algo que realmente amaría hacer. —dijo Jane, esta vez era Maura la que se sorprendía.

— ¿En serio? Eso suena excelente, Jane. Serás una gran detective, de eso estoy segura. —dijo Maura, orgullosa de su amiga.  
—Gracias Maur, solo tengo que inscribirme en la academia. Estoy emocionada. —dijo Jane, y realmente lo estaba. Hasta que algo que cruzo por su mente borrando fugazmente la sonrisa que alumbraba su rostro, cosa que Maura noto.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo la rubia en un tono preocupado.  
—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que este será nuestro último verano juntas, diablos Maura, vas a hacerme mucha falta. Te extrañaré demasiado. —dijo mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

Maura se puso de costado para mirar a esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, acaricio la cara de Jane y esta cerro los ojos al roce de los delicados dedos de la rubia ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella? Era la única que lograba mantenerla en su eje, calmarla. Hacia que un mal día se convierta en un buen día en solo cuestión de segundos. Iba a echarla de menos, y mucho.

—Disfrutaremos del tiempo que nos queda, que es un mes exactamente. Además, no te pongas triste, volveré. Es una promesa ¿recuerdas? —dijo Maura, aun con la mano en el rostro de Jane.  
—Es una promesa. —volvió a repetir la morena y abrazo a su amiga durante unos minutos, aun acostadas Maura se puso de espaldas a Jane y esta coloco su brazo en su cintura sin dejar espacio entre ellas, aspirando el aroma del cabello de la rubia, ambas estaban demasiado cómodas en esa posición como para separarse, ninguna iba a comentar nada al respecto, ni decir que eso no era nada típico en una relación de mejores amigas ¿a quien le importaba? así que decidieron dormir, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza! He estado algo ocupado con varias cosas y mi cumpleaños estuvo de por medio, en fin, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Tengo bastantes ideas sobre el proximo capitulo y estoy viendo cual elegir, se me esta haciendo algo complicado escribir esta historia porque tengo muchas ideas distintas de como quiero desarrollarla pero ya veré que hacer, prometo continuarla, odio dejar cosas a medias.  
Saben que pueden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo ****de leer, y aprovechare que en mi país es feriado largo para escribir y actualizar cuanto antes :) **

* * *

Abrí los ojos al escuchar por tercera vez los gritos de mi madre pidiendo que bajemos a desayunar, de todos modos el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse por las persianas de mi habitación, directo a mi cara. Maura seguía durmiendo profundamente a mi lado, su rostro se veía tan hermosamente relajado que por un minuto dude en despertarla, solo me quede ahí observándola, pensando en cuanto iba a extrañarla y como iba a hacer para sobrevivir sin ella después de cinco años de amistad, de estar todos los días juntas, de tan solo imaginarlo hacia que mi pecho doliera, oí los gritos de mi madre nuevamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y logrando que Maura abriera los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color avellana, nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar sonreír, me maldije mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no apartar la vista a tiempo.

— ¿Siempre observas a la gente mientras duermes? Tienes suerte de que seas tu, de otro modo te hubiera dado un golpe. —dijo ella, estirando los brazos mientras acomodaba un poco sus hermosos rizos dorados.

— ¿Acaso soy tan horrible? —dije fingiendo un tono dolido y sonriendo a la vez. —Buenos días, Maur.

—Claro que no lo eres, buenos días Jane. —me contesto la rubia, muy sonriente.

Me levante de la cama, un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Maura, acomodándome un poco el pelo tome mi bata y le ofrecí otra a mi amiga, la cual la tomo agradecida.

—Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, tenemos clases dentro de una hora y mi madre ya esta histérica. —dije mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

Al entrar a la cocina el olor a hotcakes y café recién preparado se impregno en mi nariz, cerré los ojos un momento, nada mejor que café para comenzar un nuevo día. Me senté en frente de mis hermanos que estaban atragantados por la comida que mi mamá había preparado y Maura hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

—Tommy, Frankie, por el amor de Dios ¡Esto no es una carrera! Coman mas despacio, hay suficiente para todos. —dije observando como peleaban por quien usaría primero la mantequilla.

—Lo siento hermanita, tenemos un partido de fútbol muy importante dentro de una hora y necesitamos energía. —contesto Tommy, dedicándole una sonrisa a Maura. Odiaba que los idiotas de mis hermanos tengan ese gran _crush_ en ella, lo bueno es que sabía que nunca harían nada porque Maura no lo permitiría. —Hey Maura, ¿ya sabes con quien iras al baile de graduación? Estoy disponible, por si acaso, ya sabes. —dijo Tommy al guiñarle un ojo. _**Idiota**_, pensé, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte Tommy, pero ya tengo cita para el baile. —dijo Maura sonriendo. No pude evitar mirarla algo extrañada, algo en mi pecho ardía ante su respuesta, ¿acaso estaba celosa de que Maura fuera al baile con alguien que no fuera yo? ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando, por que de repente me sentía de esta manera hacia ella? Algo muy en el fondo me decía que estaba teniendo sentimientos por Maura, mas que una mejor amiga y no me parecía algo bueno ¿o quizás si?

Luego de desayunar, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, el día ni siquiera había empezado y ya estaba molesta ¿Por qué? Maura Isles y su estupida cita para el baile era la respuesta. Todavía no sabía ni quien era el afortunado y podía sentir como los celos y algo de envidia crecía dentro de mí. No entendía la razón de porque estaba así, porque sentía que me robaban mi otra mitad cuando en realidad Maura no era de mi propiedad, era mi mejor amiga y podía salir con quien quiera, cuando quiera pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo esto me provocaba un malestar impresionante, trate de que mi cabeza parara de dar vueltas y sacar tantas conclusiones, era muy temprano aun, no quería que mi día empeorara. Tome mi mochila y salí en busca de Maura que había ido a su casa para prepararse e ir a la escuela conmigo.

Segundos antes de tocar la puerta ella ya se encontraba abriéndola, allí estaba, parada enfrente de mi, no tenia idea de cómo lo hacia pero cada día estaba mas y mas hermosa, vestía un hermoso vestido floreado y una chaqueta de jean, su cabello sujetado por una coleta y sus ojos, me perdía cada vez que la miraba. Me quede hipnotizada ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí, no reaccione hasta que vi que la rubia había levantado una ceja mirándome confusa y esperando a que me moviera o dijera algo. Aclaré mi garganta, despejando toda clase de pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza y que involucraban a mi mejor amiga ¿Qué sucedía conmigo últimamente? Empezaba a frustrarme.

—Deberíamos ir andando, se nos hará tarde. —dije mientras daba la vuelta hacia la acera evitando hacer contacto visual con Maura, ella se limito a asentir mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar y tomaba lugar a mi lado.

Era un día precioso así que decidimos evitar el autobús e ir caminando, cuando solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a nuestro destino, Maura decidió romper el _¿incomodo? _silencio que se había formado y hablar.

—Parece que será un bello día y nosotras estaremos atrapadas en la escuela, apesta ¿verdad? —dijo mirándome, la noté algo nerviosa y no puede evitar apretar mis labios, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que me generaba verla así.

—No creo que hayas abierto la boca para hablar del clima ¿estoy en lo cierto? —dije mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía de costado.

—A veces agradezco que me conozcas tanto. —suspiró. —La verdad es que mientras desayunábamos noté que te molesto que no te haya contado lo de mi cita para el baile y quería aclararlo contigo. —dijo la rubia mientras seguíamos caminando, ahora faltando solo una cuadra para llegar.  
— ¿Aclararlo conmigo? Maur, no tienes nada que aclararme, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida amorosa no tiene nada que ver contigo. —contesté, la verdad es que me importaba ¿o en realidad no? Diablos, ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida con todo esto? Aquí vamos de nuevo con estos malditos pensamientos.

—Wow —dijo, parando en seco justo unos pasos antes de llegar al colegio, logrando que yo hiciera lo mismo, una frente la otra, ella dándole la espalda al edificio. — ¿Vida amorosa? ¿Estas hablando en serio? No es que iré con el y después del baile nos casaremos y tendremos nuestro ''felices por siempre'', solo es un estúpido baile de graduación y el me ha invitado por cortesía, tal vez. Iré con el, nos divertiremos, tal vez no lo veré nunca mas en mi vida ¿quién sabe? ¡Por Dios, Jane! —termino por decir, mirándome fijamente algo enfadada. Y no la culpaba.

—Cálmate Maura, no estoy diciendo eso. No entiendo porque te alteras tanto. —contesté, fingiendo no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Y entonces por que te molestaste esta mañana cuando le dije a Tommy que ya tenia cita para el baile? Y no me lo niegues, te conozco. Tu iras con Casey y estoy contenta con que lo hagas ¿Cuál es el problema de que yo también vaya con alguien?

Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse conmigo, al fin y al cabo ella se había alegrado tanto cuando Casey me había invitado, o al menos eso parecía. ¿Por qué rayos yo había reaccionado de esta manera? No lo se, y no saberlo estaba haciendo que tenga una pelea interna conmigo misma donde mi cabeza luchaba contra mi corazón, y al parecer este ultimo iba ganando, tenia que hacer algo respecto, hablar con alguien pero digamos que yo no soy la clase de persona que habla de sus sentimientos, todo lo contrario, soy la clase de persona que los guarda en una especia de caja y cierra con llave, lanzándola quien sabe donde.  
Maura me miraba fijamente, sus brazos cruzados mientras movía su pie de arriba a abajo, signo de que se encontraba impaciente, yo no sabia como reaccionar, solo me quede boquiabierta tratando de decir algo pero parecía que los ratones me habían comido la lengua.

— ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. —dijo Maura, dando por acabada su paciencia y retomando el camino hacia el colegio mientras que yo me había quedado paralizada, sin saber que hacer o decir, observando como se alejaba de mi y entraba al edificio.

Era la hora del almuerzo y yo no sabia nada de Maura desde nuestra "discusión" en la mañana, me sentía fatal. Si había algo que odiaba en el mundo era pelear con ella, no me gustaba para nada, se supone que tu mejor amiga es la única persona en el mundo que jamás se empeñaría en hacerte daño, se supone que es una de las personas que tiene que apoyarte en toda decisión que tomes y al parecer, yo no estaba cumpliendo con mi papel. Sabía que había exagerado con mi reacción y de alguna forma tenia que arreglarlo.

Entre a la cafetería, buscando por todos lados a Maura, la divise en una de las mesas de afuera, estaba sentada sola mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo. Me encamine hacia ella.

—Hola…—dije con mi almuerzo entre mis manos ubicadas detrás de mi espalda.

—Hola. —respondió ella sin ni siquiera mirarme.

— ¿Este asiento esta ocupado? —señalé a la butaca que se encontraba frente a la suya y que la mesa separaba. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Si no queda mas remedio… —dijo mirándome por primera vez y señalando al asiento para que lo tomara.

Suspiré. —Mira Maur, estuve muy mal esta mañana, merezco ser tratada así en estos momentos, perdóname. —dije mientras la miraba mordiendo el labio inferior, algo nerviosa.

Maura cerró los ojos por unos momentos y suspiró mientras los volvía a abrir. —No entiendo el porque de tu reacción Jane ¿acaso no fuiste tu la que me animo para conseguir una cita para el baile? —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, podía notar que se encontraba molesta. Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que tenia razón, yo misma le había dicho eso, es mas, hasta la anime para que ella misma invitara a alguien. _**Jane Rizzoli, eres una idiota,**_ pensé para mis adentros.

—Si, tienes razón. —dije mientras me tiraba el pelo para atrás. —Me comporte como una idiota y creo que el motivo por el cual me molesté fue porque mi hermano tuvo el descaro de invitarte, no porque ya tengas a alguien con quien ir al baile. —mentí, no quería que pensará que estaba celosa o algo por el estilo, no hasta aclarar lo que me estaba pasando. —Me alegra que hayas encontrado con quien ir. —la miré fijamente a los ojos, tratando de sonar convencida.

—Jane… —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano por sobre la mesa. —Miles de veces te he dicho que con tus hermanos no pasará nada y sabes que cumplo con mis promesas. —suspiro. —Te perdono, yo también te traté mal esta mañana y lo siento ¿esta bien? Ahora, te tengo una propuesta. —dijo soltando mi mano y juntando las de ella como si estuviera rezando, sonriendo. _**Oh oh,**_ pensé.

— ¿Qué propuesta? —dije, temiendo por lo que me fuera a decir.

— ¿Qué tal si tu, Casey, yo y Patrick vamos juntos al baile? ¿No es una buena idea? —dijo haciendo un mini aplauso. Podía notar que estaba realmente entusiasmada por que aquello ocurriera, sus ojos brillaban.

_**No, es una mala idea ¿y quien rayos es Patrick? **_pensé. Sonreí falsamente e imité su aplauso. — ¡Claro que si! — _¿en que demonios me estaba metiendo?_ —Pero Maur… —esta vez la mire, algo seria.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo, mirandome algo confusa.

— ¿Quién demonios es Patrick? —dije haciendo una mueca.

—Oh, es un compañero de mi clase de química, es muuuuuy guapo, la verdad es que es uno de los pocos chicos en esta escuela que me trata como una persona normal y no me ve como una friki o algo por el estilo. Es uno de los pocos que se ha fijado en mí. —dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar notar como sus ojos brillaban al hablar de el, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese ardor en mi pecho, esa sensación de ¿celos? _**NO PUEDE SER**_, pensé.

—Esta bien, doble cita será. —dije evitando mostrar algún signo de desagrado ante la propuesta de mi mejor amiga, realmente no podía negarle nada.

—Será súper divertido Jane, ya lo veras. —dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y corría a abrazarme, la correspondí mientras sonreía ante el gesto, pero algo en mi interior me decía que la propuesta de Maura no iba a terminar bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto en subir este capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Lo he corregido miles de veces, he cambiado bastantes cosas y aun sigue sin convencerme. Apreciaría mucho que me dejaran saber que opinan, una vez mas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Agradezco cada una de sus reviews. Lo siento si es poco largo. _**

* * *

Por fin el tan esperado día del baile había llegado, era viernes por la tarde y Maura se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para la gran noche. La rubia había soñado con el baile desde muy pequeña, era algo que la emocionaba mucho y saber que esta noche iba a poder compartir su sueño junto a su mejor amiga la hacía sonreír, pero por otro lado algo en su estómago se retorcía al pensar en que este sería su último mes en Boston, su último mes junto a Jane y quien sabe cuándo iba a volver, le rompía el corazón pensar en que en 30 días más estaría subiéndose al avión despidiéndose de su madre, de su segunda familia: los Rizzoli y dejando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo , Jane. Algo hizo un click en su cabeza sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos, diciéndose a sí misma que esta noche no iba a amargarse, esta noche se basaba en aprovechar el presente. Iría al baile con su pareja, bailaría y bebería con su mejor amiga, solo eso, disfrutaría la noche lo que más pudiera.  
Luego de un par de horas Maura ya se encontraba lista, se observó en el espejo, había decidió lucir un vestido color coral que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, resaltaba sus ojos y hacia lucir su cuerpo, adornado con un lindo collar de diamantes, poco maquillaje y sus hermosos rizos rubios cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Unos toques en la puerta de su habitación la volvieron a sacar de sus pensamientos.

—Maura, querida ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Constance al otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro madre, adelante. —contesto su hija, observando como su madre entraba a su habitación dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Oh, hija. Luces preciosa. —dijo Constance con emoción en su voz mientras lágrimas amenazaban con empapar sus mejillas, si bien no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su hija sabía que esta noche era especial para ella y al observar lo bella que estaba hacia que se sintiera muy orgullosa de ser su madre.

—Muchas gracias madre. —dijo Maura acercándose a su madre para darle dos besos en cada mejilla mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Sin duda el muchacho que se encuentra esperando abajo es muy afortunado y espero que te trate como un princesa porque eso es lo que eres, Maura. —las palabras de Constance hicieron que Maura sienta su corazón saltar de alegría, sabía que su madre no era muy demostrativa pero cuando demostraba el cariño que le tenía la hacía sentir muy feliz.

— ¿Ya está aquí? Oh, por Dios. —dijo la rubia, tratando de mantener la calma. —Te quiero. —dijo Maura abrazando a su madre, ella correspondiéndola.

—Y yo a ti querida, ve y disfruta de tu noche, te lo mereces. —contesto Constance.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, se miró una vez más al espejo para ver que todo estuviera en orden y bajo las escaleras, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sabía que Patrick era uno de los chicos más _deseados _de la escuela y que la haya invitado a ella para ir al baile la hacía sentir especial, además del hecho de que él era uno de los pocos chicos en toda la escuela que no trataba a Maura como una rarita ni la menospreciaba.

—Maura… Luces hermosa. —dijo Patrick al ver a Maura bajar la escalera, haciendo que esta sonriera mientras podía sentir sus mejillas arder a causa del halago.

—Gracias, tu tampoco luces nada mal. —contesto Maura tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía para caminar hacia la salida de su casa.

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal, fuera se encontraba una hermosa limosina color blanco, Maura quedo atónita al verla, ni en un millón de años pensó en que esa sería la manera en la que llegaría al baile, si lo había visto en miles de películas y tal vez para muchos era algo cliché pero esta noche nada de eso importaba, tenía a un chico muy guapo a su lado, una hermosa limosina, su mejor amiga estaría en el baile y no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su noche soñada. Maura Isles se sentía en las nubes.

_**Mientras tanto en casa de Jane Rizzoli… **_

—Ma! ¿Has visto mis zapatos? ¡No puedo encontrarlos por ningún lado y se me está haciendo tarde! —gritaba Jane mientras revolvía por toda su habitación. Ángela entró observando el desastre que había hecho Jane en cuestión de minutos, abriendo sus ojos como plato.

— ¿Acaso ha pasado un huracán por aquí? Por Dios Janie, aquí están, toma. —dijo Ángela entregándole los zapatos que se ubican debajo de su mesita de noche. —Y tal vez si no hubieras estado toda la tarde enfrente del televisor haciendo nada no se te hubiera hecho tarde. —la reprendió su madre.

—Gracias, y si tienes razón, perdona. —dijo una agitada Jane mientras se colocaba los zapatos. —Odio esto, odio usar vestido, me veo como una idiota. —decía entre dientes mientras se observaba en el espejo, una vez ya lista.

—Yo creo que te ves hermosa, deberías usar vestidos más seguido. —decía Ángela mientras observaba a su hija. Jane llevaba un largo vestido azul, ajustado que destacaba su tonificado cuerpo y que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, con detalles de diamantes en la cintura mientras que su cabello se encontraba recogido en una hermosa trenza, también llevaba poco maquillaje.

—Gracias Ma, y olvídate, aprovecha que esta será la última vez que me veras en un vestido tan elegante. —contesto Jane mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su madre y ambas bajaban las escaleras.

Mientras esperaban por la llegada de Casey, la morena era molestada por sus hermanos con bromas debido a su aspecto, mientras que Ángela la defendía diciendo que lucía hermosa y más femenina que nunca provocando las risas de sus hermanos, Jane rogaba salir de su casa o terminaría por volverse loca. El sonido del timbre llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el living, Jane corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con un sonriente Casey que sostenía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

—Estas hermosa Jane, quería traerte esto… Wow, en serio luces preciosa. —decía un asombrado Casey, ofreciéndole el ramo con rosas a Jane el cual ella las tomo, cerrando los ojos al aspirar el aroma de las flores con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias Casey, es un lindo gesto de tu parte. Por favor, pasa. —decía Jane mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara. Al entrar, Ángela se aproximó rápidamente al lado de ambos, saludando a Casey y tomando las rosas para colocarlas en agua mientras decía que era un gesto muy dulce y que ambos serian una muy linda pareja en el futuro, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su madre por avergonzarla de esa manera, Casey reía.

—Perdona por eso, mi madre está emocionada con todo este asunto del baile y creo que en gran parte se debe al hecho de verme en vestido. —decía una avergonzada Jane.

—No te preocupes, y entiendo a tu madre, realmente luces preciosa y es raro verte en vestido. —dijo Casey sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Quieres decir que si no llevara vestido no me vería preciosa? —dijo Jane, fingiendo un tono dolido mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

—Siempre te has visto preciosa Jane, eres preciosa. —dijo Casey, tomando por sorpresa a Jane, haciendo que esta sonriera, sus mejillas tornándose en un color rojo. Ángela volvió de la cocina, apresurada y con una cámara en la mano, la morena no hizo más que suspirar frustradamente mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿En serio, Ma? ¿Es necesario que tomes una fotografía? —dijo Jane, no podía creer a su madre.

—Quiero un recuerdo de esta noche, por favor. Solo una fotografía y te dejare ir. —dijo Ángela sin dejar de sonreír.

Jane suspiro y tomo del brazo de Casey para cruzarlo con el suyo, ambos sonriendo a la cámara. Ángela tomo la fotografía y luego otra, cinco fotografías después Jane decidió quitarle la cámara a su madre, dejándola arriba de una mesita que se ubicaba cerca de ella.

—Está bien, ha sido suficiente. Me iré antes de que se te ocurra alguna otra locura. —dijo Jane con tono molesto.

—Que te diviertas hija. —dijo Ángela dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jane, provocando que esta se retuerza ante el gesto. —Cuida de ella Charles y no la traigas tarde. —dijo por última vez viendo como su hija cerraba la puerta diciéndole que estaría todo bien, mientras Casey reía ante la situación y asentía ante la petición de Ángela.

—Perdona a mi madre, a veces me avergüenza tanto. —decía Jane, avergonzaba por toda la escena que su madre había montado.

—Ya conoces como es la mía, no hace falta que te disculpes. —contestaba Casey mientras le abría la puerta de su camioneta a Jane, esta agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se dirigieron al baile.

Al llegar, Maura y Patrick ya se encontraban en la entrada esperando por ellos, Jane tragó en seco al observar lo hermosa que lucía Maura, si alguna vez había pensado en que no podía ser más hermosa de lo que ya era, pues se había equivocado porque esta noche lucia radiante, tanto que le quitaba el aliento. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al acercarse a su amiga, podía sentir su perfume a lo lejos y eso la hacía temblar. Trató de calmarse para que nadie notara su nerviosismo cerca de la rubia.

—Oh Jane, estas hermosa. —dijo una sonriente Maura mientras abrazaba a su amiga, Jane la correspondió.

—Tú también Maur, estas preciosa. —dijo Jane sonriendo, el cosquilleo en su estómago aumentaba cada vez más y más, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlarse el resto de la noche, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería arrepentirse de sus acciones luego.

—Él es Patrick, Jane. Patrick, ella es Jane, mi mejor amiga. —dijo Maura, presentando a la tan famoso chico de su amiga, el muchacho era alto, ojos color azul y una sonrisa de modelo al mirarlo Jane no pudo evitar que su estómago se retorciera, sus celos volvían a aparecer _**Contrólate Rizzoli, no arruines la noche. **_Pensaba Jane, tratando de que su noche no se amargara, y no lo haría mientras su mejor amiga estuviera a su lado.

—Un placer. Él es Casey, bueno ya conoces a Maura, él es Patrick… —dijo Jane mirando a Casey y luego a Patrick, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Luego de que todos se saludaran, ambas parejas hicieron su entrada al salón que estaba decorado con telas de color violeta en el techo mientras que una gran bola disco se ubicaba en el centro de la pista, mesas con tragos y aperitivos a los costados y el puesto del dj al fondo. Varios adolescentes esparcidos por el lugar, algunos bailando, otros simplemente charlando a un costado. Jane observaba como Maura tomaba a Patrick de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile, y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, iba a ser una larga noche y esto solo era el comienzo.

Luego de un rato, Jane se encontraba con Casey en una de las mesas tomando algo y charlando.

— Así que, dime Jane ¿Iras a la universidad? —preguntó Casey tratando de empezar una conversación con una distraída Jane que tenía los ojos en la pista de baile, donde todavía se encontraba su mejor amiga bailando con su pareja al ritmo de la música. Casey noto la desconcentración de Jane y siguió su mirada, observando también a Maura, suspiró logrando llamar la atención de su pareja, nuevamente.

—Disculpa ¿has dicho algo? —dijo Jane sonriendo, tratando de disculparse.

—Sí, pero veo que estas muy ocupada observando a Maura con su pareja…—dijo Casey algo molesto.

— ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Solo tenía la mente en otro lado, nada más…—dijo Jane, tratando de disimular la verdadera razón de su comportamiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó un ahora preocupado Casey.

—Sí, solo me siento un poco cansada y estos zapatos me están matando.

Casey río. — ¿Por qué no te los sacas y vamos a bailar un rato? Tal vez así te despejas un poco. —ofreció el chico. Jane dudo por unos segundos pero hizo caso a su propuesta.

Se dirigieron a la pista, ubicándose al lado de Maura y Patrick, ambas amigas compartieron una sonrisa justo en el momento donde la música cambio por una electrónica, haciendo que la rubia y la morena se volvieran a mirar con asombro, era su canción favorita y tenían que bailarla juntas.  
Disculpándose con sus parejas se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, dando vueltas por la pista, Jane tomaba la cintura de la rubia mientras esta las movía al compás, estaban en su propio mundo, no importaba nadie más. Ambas reían y disfrutaban del momento, Jane sentía _mariposas _en su estómago al ver a su amiga bailar con los brazos en el aire y su cabello moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo, estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de Maura que disfrutaba de la música y de compartir esta noche con su mejor amiga.  
Al finalizar la canción, el DJ decidió calmar un poco el clima, colocando música lenta a lo que Jane y Maura compartieron una mirada incomoda junto con una pequeña carcajada y volvieron con sus respectivas parejas.

—Vaya manera de bailar. —bromeó Casey, produciendo una pequeña risa en Jane que luego lo abrazo colocando su cabeza por sobre su hombro, ambos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.  
La morena observó cómo su amiga hacia lo mismo con la diferencia de que ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, cerrando los ojos.  
Jane decidió hacer lo mismo por unos segundos, pero al abrir sus ojos de nuevo observó cómo Patrick decía algo al oído de Maura haciéndola reír, su estómago se volvió a retorcer ante la escena, de pronto ambos se encontraban cara a cara hasta que por fin vio que Maura lo estaba besando, Jane podía sentir como su pecho dolía y su garganta se cerraba al observar a su mejor amiga besarse con Patrick. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de todo, de lo que realmente le estaba pasando, estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por Maura, se maldijo mentalmente y respiró profundo para no romper en llanto en los brazos de Casey. _**¡Casey!**_, pensó. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos y en la escena que estaba presenciando que se olvidó de su presencia y de que aún se encontraba en sus brazos, todavía moviéndose al ritmo de la música.  
Movió su rosto del hombro de el para mirarlo, los ojos de Casey brillaban mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, sintió como él la tomaba por cintura pegando aún más su cuerpo al de él y acercaba su rostro al de ella, acción de que iba a besarla. Algo en el interior de Jane hizo que la sola idea de sentir los labios de él le desagradara pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Casey ya lo estaba haciendo, ya la estaba besando.  
Jane se paralizo y lo detuvo, lo alejo unos centímetros, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que rogaban salir.

—Lo sien... Lo siento Casey, no puedo. Perdóname. —dijo Jane, sus lágrimas finalmente inundando sus mejillas, mientras salía corriendo del salón dejando a Casey totalmente boquiabierto.

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heeeeey, bueno creo que este capitulo quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba. Se que todos estan esperando que Rizzles salga a la luz pero tienen que tener en cuenta que es algo complicado que eso suceda por ahora, POR SUPUESTO QUE HABRA MUCHO RIZZLES EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO DESESPEREN. Algunos de ustedes me piden que no las separe, lamento informales que es algo que tenia planeado hacer desde que esta historia surgio en mi cabeza PERO RELAX QUE NO TODO ES BLANCO Y NEGRO, LAS CHICAS VOLVERAN A ESTAR JUNTAS, SOLO ESPEREN UN POCO. No quiero defraudar a nadie, como dije anteriormente, este en mi primer fanfiction y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Espero disfruten el capitulo, como siempre gracias por leer, cada uno de sus reviews me alegra mucho, asi que gracias y enjoy. **_

* * *

— ¡Jane! ¡Jane! Espera. —gritaba Casey, quien había salido tras ella luego de lo que había sucedido minutos antes, luego de que su intento de besarla había fallado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que por fin alcanzo a la morena, tomándola del brazo, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara.

—Casey, por favor. Necesito estar sola ¡suéltame! —decía la morena entre sollozos y tratando de librarse del agarre de Casey, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El no hizo caso, abrazo fuertemente Jane, esta escondió la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, dejando salir sus lágrimas, sacando toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento, se sintió muy estupida por como se estaba comportando pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía ver a Maura con otra persona, sentía impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Luego de varios minutos, logro calmarse, aun con su cabeza en el pecho de Casey cerro los ojos, podía sentir el latido del corazón de el, empezó a temblar producto del frío que se empezaba a sentir, Casey la abrazo mas fuerte. En un total silencio, Casey tomo la mano de Jane llevándola hacia un banco que se encontraba fuera del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, haciendo que tomara asiento y el haciendo lo mismo a su lado, le ofreció su saco y esta lo acepto con una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos por todas las lagrimas que había derramado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto cuidadosamente Casey, con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos mientras miraba a Jane.

—No lo se… No lo se, Casey. —dijo Jane, mirando a la nada, su cuerpo temblaba no sabia si era producto del frío o de por como estaba hace unos minutos atrás. —Siento que te debo una disculpa y una explicación, pero ni siquiera se porque reaccioné así. —mintió, sabía la razón: **Maura.**

—No te preocupes, todo esta bien. —dijo Casey, tomando la mano de Jane mientras la miraba a los ojos. —Creo saber la razón de tu reacción, pero no me atrevo a preguntar, puede que me este equivocando. —continuó Casey, esta vez desviando su mirada hacia su mano que sostenía la de la morena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Jane no tenia idea de lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Casey, empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Casey suspiró, soltando la mano de Jane mientras unía las suyas, juntado valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir. —No se como llegue a esto pero tengo la sospecha de que estas enamorada de Maura ¿me equivoco? —dijo mirando seriamente a Jane. La morena no sabía como reaccionar, se paralizó al escuchar lo que Casey acaba de decir, al no obtener respuesta el muchacho decidió continuar. —Jane, me gustas hace mucho tiempo, supongo que no lo sabias. Y si llegue a esta conclusión fue porque esta noche no dejaste de mirar a Maura, la miras de la misma manera en la que yo te miró a ti…—suspiró de nuevo, tomando las manos de Jane entre las suyas. —Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y si lo que quieres es estar con Maura no soy quien para impedirlo, lo importante para mi es que seas feliz, con quien sea y si piensas que Maura puede hacerte feliz, me tragare mi orgullo y mis sentimientos por ti y estaré de acuerdo. —termino de decir, mirando a una anonadada Jane.

Jane no sabia que decir, estaba procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar, todo lo que acababa de pasar, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, sabia que la manera en la que Casey se sentía con respecto a ella era la misma en la que ella se sentía con respecto a Maura, y odiaba saber eso pero por mas que quisiera no podía hacer nada el respecto. Trago en seco y decidió hablar.

—No se que decir… Detesto saber que te estoy haciendo daño. Esto que me pasa con Maura… —suspiró— Es complicado, Casey. Lo lamento, lo digo en serio. —dijo Jane colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Casey mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Como he dicho antes, quiero que seas feliz Jane, eres una chica maravillosa y si Maura no ve eso, espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente te merezca y te valore por lo que eres. —dijo Casey sonriendo, viendo como los ojos de Jane empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente. No puedo contenerse y decidió abrazarla, ella lo correspondió y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez silenciosamente.

— ¿Jane? —decía una preocupada Maura, que había llegado a donde se encontraba su amiga junta a su pareja, notando el estado en el que se encontraba Jane.

—Maura, hey. —decía Jane mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Casey, poniéndose de pie y secándose las lagrimas rápidamente. Maura al notar los ojos rojos de Jane se aproximo rápidamente a su lado, tomando una de sus manos, la morena se tensó ante el contacto, Casey observando atentamente la escena.

—Estoy bien, Maur. ¿Dónde esta Patrick? —preguntó Jane en tono seco y saliendo del agarre de su amiga delicadamente.

—Sigue dentro ¿Qué sucede, Jane? —Maura observaba a Jane algo preocupada, podía sentirla distante.

—Nada, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, no me siento bien, creo que iré a casa. —dijo Jane, evitando hacer contacto visual con su amiga, necesita tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido esta noche.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Puedo hacerte compañía hasta que sientas bien. —dijo la rubia en un tono dulce mientras acaricia su antebrazo, Jane se maldijo mentalmente al sentir el roce de su amiga y como el cosquilleo en su estomago volvía a aparecer ¿Acaso lo hacia apropósito?

—Gracias Maur, pero Casey me llevara. Tú vuelve con Patrick, no querrás hacerlo esperar más. Estaré bien, mañana hablamos ¿Esta bien? —contesto la morena, podía sentir su pecho doler ante su respuesta, pero sabia que era lo mejor por ahora, necesita tiempo lejos de la rubia, necesita aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Maura no quedo muy convencida pero asintió, despidiendo a Jane con un abrazo y luego pidiéndole a Casey que cuidara de ella. Jane observó como la rubia se alejaba de ella, todavía podía oler la fragancia que su amiga llevaba puesta, antes de que volviera a romper en llanto decidió que era hora de ir a casa. Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Casey estacionó fuera de la casa de la morena, el la observó y decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Estarás bien, Jane? —dijo el muchacho, haciendo contacto visual con la morena.

—Si, solo quiero descansar, estoy agotada. —dijo Jane con la voz mas ronca de lo normal, el cansancio tanto fisico como emocional se podía notar en ella.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy, solo llámame. —dijo Casey.

—Gracias, ni siquiera se porque estas haciendo todo esto por mi, pero en serio lo aprecio, Casey. —dijo Jane, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

—Supongo que es porque somos amigos, y quiero lo mejor para ti ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —pregunto Casey, con algo de timidez.

—Por supuesto ¡ven aquí! —dijo Jane mientras abría sus brazos para abrazar a su ahora amigo Casey. Luego de unos segundos ambos rieron nerviosamente, no sabían muy bien la razón pero no importaba. Jane bajo de la camioneta y justo antes de que entrara a su casa se giro para saludar a Casey con su mano.

— ¡Haz las cosas bien, Rizzoli! —gritó el, haciendo reír a Jane mientras asentía y observaba como Casey se alejaba cada vez mas en su camioneta.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Espero lo disfruten, perdón por la demora. Y gracias por leer (:_**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el desastroso baile o al menos para Jane lo había sido. La morena llevaba una semana en la misma rutina, no salía de su habitación, y había estado evitando a Maura, tanto llamadas y las tres veces que la rubia había ido a verla a su casa donde Jane había hecho que sus hermanos o su madre le dijeran que estaba durmiendo o algo por el estilo, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza aunque ya estaba bastante segura de lo que pasaba, se había enamorado de Maura, de su mejor amiga y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Ajena a la situación, la familia Rizzoli estaba preocupada y trataban subirle el ánimo de miles de maneras a la morena pero solo conseguían como respuesta un ''estoy bien, solo necesito dormir. ''

Ahora Jane estaba en su cuarto con la vista enfocada en la ventana, el reloj indicaban las 8 de la noche, mientras miraba la luces que alumbraban las calles en lo único que podía pensar era en la noticia que le había caído como una bomba hace unas horas cuando se encontraba hablando con su hermano Frankie.

''_**Hey Jane ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ma está preocupada por ti ¿sabes?'' dijo un preocupado Frankie, entrando sin permiso a la habitación de Jane. **_

_**Jane lo iba a echar pero no tenía las ganas ni la fuerza suficiente como para empezar una discusión con su hermano, así que lo dejo entrar, invitándolo a sentarse a los pies de su cama mientras ella se sentaba en posición indio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que estaba sucediéndole y quien mejor que su hermano. ''La verdad es que no estoy nada bien, pero sobreviviré'' contesto una desganada Jane, tenía más ojeras de lo normal y su piel estaba más blanca. Se podía notar la tristeza en su rostro.**_

''_**Jane ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Me preocupas, a todos en realidad. Por favor, dime que es lo que sucede ¿Es maura, verdad?'' Jane solo asintió. Su hermano vio como la morena agacho su cabeza, llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar, entre sollozos decía ''Soy una idiota, voy a echar todo a perder si es que ya no lo he hecho y todo por culpa de no ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos. Frankie, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder a Maura. '' **_

_**Frankie la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, mientras acaricia su espalda hasta que su hermana se calmó. Nunca la había visto así antes, ahora la morena se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de su hermana, la habitación estaba en silencio hasta que Frankie decidió romperlo. ''Así que ¿te enamoraste de Maura, hermanita?'' La morena asintió, y Frankie decidió continuar ''No te sentías mal, estas cosas pasan, uno no elegí de quien enamorarse si sientes que Maura es la indicada, lucha por ella''  
Jane se incorporó y miro a los ojos de su hermano ''No es tan fácil, tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo, no quiero perderla por esto. Me dolería mas no tenerla a mi lado a que ella no llegue a sentirse de la misma manera que yo, no sé qué hacer'' suspiró.  
Frankie tomo las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos, le estaba doliendo en el alma verla así, a pesar de todo era su hermana, una de las personas por las que daría su vida si era necesario. ''Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella, si realmente no siente nada creo que podrá hacer de cuenta como que esto nunca pasó y seguirán siendo amigas, vamos, hasta yo no sé cómo han estado una semana sin verse ni hablarse. Y si en realidad siente algo por ti, déjame decirte que en mi opinión creo que lo hace, he visto cómo te mira Jane, he visto cómo se comportan cuando están juntas es obvio que hay algo más que amistad en su relación. Mi punto es, no pierdas la oportunidad de hacerlo, hazlo antes de que sea tarde, muy tarde. '' Luego de escuchar las palabras de Frankie volvió a romper en llanto, se maldijo mentalmente, toda esta situación con Maura la estaba haciendo más sensible de lo normal. Frankie volvió a abrazarla y esta lo correspondió unos segundos hasta que lo soltó y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de él.  
''Espera ¿a qué te referías con que no sea muy tarde? Entiendo que Maura se ira en unos días, pero ¿hay algo más?'' dijo la morena, tratando de descifrar la mirada que tenía su hermano. **_

'' _**¿Eh? No, nada... Solo lo dije por esa misma razón…'' dijo Frankie, tratando de disimular para no decir realmente a lo que se refería, aunque sabía que su hermana no iba a dar brazo a torcer con lo que le estaba ocultando.**_

''_**Frankie… Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, se cuándo me estas ocultando algo, anda. Suéltalo, no me hagas golpearte'' dijo la morena, levantando el puño, amenazándolo. **_

''_**Esta bien, está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que no tenía la mínima intención de decirte nada, aunque seguramente tarde o temprano ibas a enterarte... '' Frankie vio cómo su hermana comenzaba a desesperase y decidió no dar más vueltas con el asunto. ''Al parecer, este chico Patrick, con el que fue Maura al baile la ha invitado a salir hace unos días atrás, y hoy los he visto juntos en el parque, creo que son pareja o algo por el estilo hasta iban de la mano. '' Al escuchar lo que Frankie le estaba contando, Jane se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al pecho, le dolía, le dolía todo lo que estaba escuchando, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el estómago, como si alguien la hubiera pateado hasta el cansancio, así de fatal se sentía.  
Se paró rápidamente de la cama, tomándolo del brazo a su hermano y sacándolo fuera de la habitación ''Necesito estar sola un momento, Frankie. '' Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a su hermano sin palabras.  
No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía nada. Tenía una mezcla de sentimiento en su interior, estaba triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo, sobre todo con ella misma, de repente empezó a patear y a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, gritando mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar. Su habitación quedo hecho un desastre, ella estaba hecha un desastre, sudaba y sus cabellos caían desparramados sobre su rostro. **_

Y ahí estaba Jane Rizzoli, ahora observaba hacia fuera por la ventana de su habitación, mucho más calmada que antes, aunque su cuerpo todavía temblaba por la descarga de adrenalina de hace un momento pero se sentía un poco mejor, lo necesitaba. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? ¿Seguiría evitando a Maura hasta que esta se vaya de Boston? ¿O de una vez por todas le daría la cara a sus sentimientos por ella y le diría sin importar que Patrick sea ahora su pareja? Había mucho en juego, pero ella tampoco podía seguir sufriendo esta manera, no era justo. Ni para ella, ni para Maura que tal vez no entendía por qué Jane estaba evitándola.  
Algo en su cabeza hizo click y decidió no atormentarse más por hoy, luego de ordenar todo el desastre que había en echo en cuestión de minutos se dio una ducha, con un poco más de ánimos bajo y ceno con su familia, evitaron preguntar por qué Jane se estaba abstrayendo tanto con ellos últimamente y cenaron en paz, Jane en su interior lo agradecía, sabía que su familia la amaba y por eso se preocupaba por ella, pero no era un tema que quería tocar en estos momentos y menos en una cena familiar. La cena sirvió de mucho para Jane, sus hermanos no se cansaron de hacer bromas y hacerle reír, estos eran los momentos en los que agradecía por su familia, sabía que esta era la manera que tenían de ayudarla y a ella no le molestaba para nada.  
Luego del postre los tres hermanos Rizzoli se encontraban en el living mirando televisión cuando el celular de Tommy empezó a sonar, al parecer uno de sus amigos estaba organizando una fiesta.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! Mi amigo Martin está organizando una fiesta en su casa, aquí a la vuelta y me pregunto si quería ir, que podía llevar a quien quisiera y ya que mi hermanita aquí está mal de amores ¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato? —dijo un sonriente Tommy, parecía como un nene con juguete nuevo.

—Oye, ¿Cómo sab…? Ugh, Frankie a veces eres como Ma, no puedes guardar un secreto ni por cinco minutos… —dijo Jane, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a su hermano.

¡Auch! Jane, es tu hermano, no es ningún vecino de por aquí, no dirá nada, tranquila. —dijo Frankie tratando de relajar a su hermana.

—Como estaba diciendo, vamos de fiesta. Te ayudara a distraerte un rato. —dijo Tommy, tomando la mano de su hermana para que se levantara del sofá, esta obedeció.

Luego de un par de minutos, por no decir horas, Jane decidió que sería una buena idea ir así que luego de cambiarse y optar por ponerse unos jeans desgastados, sus converse negras, una remera con el logo de su banda favorita, una chaqueta de cuero y sus rizos sueltos que la hacían lucir como toda una estrella de rock, los tres hermanos emprendieron su camino a la fiesta, está más decir que la señora Rizzoli se había encargado de decirles que no volvieran tarde y sanos y salvo a lo que los tres hermanos hicieron una mueca contestando que todo iría bien.  
Luego de caminar unas cuadras los chicos llegaron al lugar, al observar varios adolescentes que ya por el exceso consumo de alcohol se encontraban en el jardín del frente vomitando, mientras otros estaban disfrutan de alguna que otra compañía entraron, el aire era pesado, la música estaba muy alta y Jane no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez había sido una mala idea venir.

—Iré por una cerveza ¿quieren algo? —dijo Tommy, casi a los gritos.

—Iré contigo, yo también quiero una. —dijo Jane, tomando el brazo de su hermano, caminando hacia la cocina donde se encontraba el barril de cerveza. Mientras que Frankie ya se había perdido por ahí al encontrarse con unos compañeros de su equipo de Baseball.

Luego de un par de cervezas, por no decir unas diez, Jane se encontraba bailando con su hermano y sus amigos, no conocía a nadie y tal vez eso hacía que se soltase más, y obvio el alcohol ayudaba un poco. Bailaron un rato más, luego decidieron jugar a los típicos juegos que se juegan tomando.  
Unas horas después Jane estaba mareada, el aire se había tornado más pesado y no podía respirar así que luego de haberle dicho unas palabras a su hermano, aunque estaba segura que ni ella misma se había entendido, salió al jardín de la casa. El lugar se encontraba casi vacío y agradeció por la tranquilidad que este ofrecía, la noche era perfecta, cálida.  
Se sentó en uno de los columpios que estaban en el patio, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno, no solía fumar, era su pequeño secreto que nunca había compartido con nadie, solo lo hacía cuando se encontraba estresada o preocupada por algo, todo esto había empezado años atrás cuando su padre los había abandonado y entonces había encontrado relajación en un simple cigarro. Sabía que estaba mal, pero uno de vez en cuando no hacia daño, o al menos eso pensaba.  
Disfrutaba de su cigarrillo mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, su miraba estaba fija en el suelo, el ruido de la fiesta había quedado en el fondo y apenas podía oírlo, hasta que oyó que alguien decía su nombre, conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien.

— ¿Jane? ¿Eres tú? —dijo Maura, quien estaba acompañada por Patrick.

_**Genial**_, pensó la morena. Si antes de entrar a la fiesta había pensado que era una mala idea venir, ahora tenía la razón frente a su rostro. La morena no pudo evitar poner cara de desagrado. —Oh, pero si es la parejita feliz de Boston. —dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras se paraba del columpio.

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas, Jane? Y, estas ebria ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo una sorprendía Maura, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga en ese estado.

—La misma pregunta te hago a ti ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo la morena, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. — ¡A ver cuando me invitan a la boda parejita feliz! —dijo Jane, mientras aplaudía, el alcohol estaba haciendo que actuara ridículamente.

—Patrick, ve adentro, necesito hablar con Jane un momento. —dijo Maura soltando la mano de su ''amado'' y acercándose un poco más a Jane. La morena dio un paso atrás.

—Sí, vete. —dijo Jane mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué has bebido tanto? ¿Estás sola aquí? —dijo Maura, estaba preocupada por su amiga.

—Una pregunta a la vez, he venido con Tommy y Frankie deben estar por algún lado de la casa ¿y tú que haces aquí? Por cierto, gracias por decirme acerca de tu _**novio**_, Maura. Felicidades. —dijo Jane, mientras hacía comillas al aire al decir la palabra novio.

—Unos amigos de Patrick organizaban la fiesta y me pregunto si quería venir con él, y no es mi novio Jane, solo nos estamos conociendo. —dijo Maura, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a su amiga.

—Pff, si claro, conociéndose... Que eres tonta Maura, no ves que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo. —dijo Jane, agarrándose de un árbol que se encontraba cerca para no perder el equilibrio nuevamente.

—Cállate Jane, estas ebria. Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, me has estado evitando por una semana, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que hice como para merecerlo…—dijo la rubia, evidentemente estaba molesta, no entendía el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Jane últimamente.

—No te merece Maura, es un idiota. No entiendo que le ves. —Jane empezaba a molestarse, y sabía que tenía que empezar a callarse o el alcohol ayudaría a que hablara más de la cuenta.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Él es el único que se ha comportado bien conmigo, el único que me respeto en todo el maldito colegio, creo que si vale la pena. Jane, no entiendo que está pasando contigo últimamente, simplemente no eres tú. —dijo Maura, mirando a su amiga con furia en los ojos.

— ¡MAURA, QUE CIEGA ESTAS MUJER! Si vieras que él no es el único que se ha mostrado así contigo, ¿sabes que es lo que se? Que no te merece, que sus intenciones contigo no son buenas y que terminara por romperte el corazón, cosas que tú NO mereces. Y mejor dejemos el tema ahí, no entenderías. —la morena estaba a punto de irse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Maura tomo de su brazo haciendo que Jane diera un paso atrás y quedara cara a cara con Maura.

— No, Jane... No entiendo y quiero me expliques. No iras a ningún lado hasta que lo hagas ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? ¿Es por Patrick, verdad? —la mirada de la rubia estaba fija en la de Jane, sus rostros más cerca que antes, casi podían sentirse el aliento. Jane estaba paralizada, se sentía hipnotizada por los ojos color avellana que estaban penetrando su alma, su mirada bajo a los labios de la rubia, esos labios que ansiaba probar. Trago en seco y no dudo un segundo más, tomo la cintura de la rubia pegando más sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio algún, acerco más el rostro al de Maura, ahora sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra que la morena decía. — ¿Sabes que tienes razón? Y tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero sí, he estado evitándote porque estoy celosa Maura, odio verte con otra persona que no sea yo ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque estoy enamorada de ti, tal vez no sea yo quien te merezca. Pero no puedo evitarlo más, esto me está matando de verdad. No sé qué pasara después de lo que estoy por hacer, si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé, pero ya no soportaba un segundo más sin decirte todo esto, te deseo Maura y me encantaría ser la persona que te haga feliz, tal vez por siempre ¿Quién sabe? —dijo Jane, por fin había soltado todo, tal vez el alcohol haya sido el culpable pero sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

—Jane, yo…—la rubia fue callada por el dedo de Jane que ahora presionaba sus labios.

—Lo que tengas que decir, dilo después. Por favor. —dijo Jane, retirando su dedo, esta vez para remplazarlo por sus labios, era un beso suave, al principio la rubia no había reaccionado pero luego de un rato coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena, disfrutando del beso. Justo cuando el beso se hacía más profundo, ambas pararon en busca de oxígeno. Compartieron una mirada, no hacía falta las palabras, Jane decidió soltar a Maura así podía seguir su camino e irse, pero en cuando la rubio vio sus intenciones la volvió a detener.

—Jane, no te vayas…—dijo la rubia, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Jane no dijo nada, solo la abrazo y así quedaron un tiempo hasta que la rubia hablo. — ¿Hace cuánto has estado así? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Tenía miedo de perderte Maur, es más, esa sensación está ahí todavía. No quiero perderte nunca en mi vida. —dijo Jane, su voz quebrada. Maura se separó del abrazo y miro a Jane con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la morena cerró los ojos al contacto.

—No me perderás, tonta. —dijo sonriendo. —Te quiero Jane, y me encantaría que seas la persona que me haga feliz, para siempre, como has dicho antes. La verdad que no me había dado cuenta de esto que sentía hasta que me besaste hace unos momentos…—Jane se sonrojó al recordarlo. —Pero creo que sería muy feliz a tu lado…—la rubia pauso un momento para corregirse. — ¿Qué digo? Obvio que seré feliz a tu lado, como siempre lo he sido.

Jane no dijo nada, se sentía muy feliz, las cosas habían resultado como ella quería, todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado había sido en vano ¿o tal vez no? Pero eso no importaba, tenía a la rubia para ella. Pero una pregunta empezaba a rondar por su cabeza. —Maura ¿Qué pasara con Patrick? —dijo Jane, algo molesta al recordarlo.

—Shh…—dijo la rubia colocando un dedo en los labios de la morena. —El no importa ahora, solo quiero estar contigo, aquí. —dijo acercándose nuevamente a la morena para tomar sus labios en un largo y profundo beso.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de dar miles de vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir en toda la noche, Jane decidió que lo mejor era levantarse, el reloj indicaba las 7am en punto, no había dejado de sonreír desde la noche anterior, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Maura y en cómo había resultado todo, había logrado abrirse a su _¿amiga?_ y confesarle como se sentía con respecto a ella ¿Lo mejor de todo? Era correspondida. La morena sonreía al recordar el momento que compartió con Maura.

_**Luego del beso ambas se miraron, una gran sonrisa alumbraba el rostro de ambas, todo parecía un sueño y las chicas se sentían en las nubes, en especial Jane, hace solo unas horas atrás se encontraba destrozada en su habitación y ahora tenía a la persona que más amaba entre sus brazos. Increíble como a veces la vida puede llegar a sorprenderte, y si, puede ser que el alcohol le haya dado el coraje que necesitaba para declararse con su amiga, pero no se arrepentía para nada de cómo habían salido las cosas.**_

— _**¿Qué sucede, Jane? —dijo la rubia quien no podía dejar de sonreír, ambas seguían en el jardín trasero de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, la rubia tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jane, mientras que la morena la rodeaba por la cintura.**_

—_**Estoy feliz, Maur. Tú me haces feliz. —contesto la morena, sonriendo aún más mientras besaba rápidamente a Maura. **_

—_**Y tú a mi Jane, y tú a mí. —esta vez fue Maura quien beso a Jane, era un beso lento, lleno de amor y ternura. **_

—_**Maur… ¿Qué pasara con nosotras ahora? —decía Jane una vez terminado el beso, se podía notar miedo en sus ojos aunque no sabía muy bien a que le temía, tal vez al recordar que Maura se iría en unas semanas. **_

— _**¿Qué quieres que pase? —pregunto Maura, aun en los brazos de Jane. **_

—_**No lo sé, lo que sea mientras estés a mi lado, conmigo. —contesto Jane, volviendo a besar a Maura. **_

—_**Mejor entremos, necesito buscar a Patrick para aclarar las cosas y tú deberías volver a tu casa Jane, ve a descansar… —dijo Maura, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba de los brazos la morena, haciendo que Jane extrañara de inmediato el contacto con Maura. **_

— _**¿Lo dejaras? —Jane no pudo evitar sonreír. — ¿Y en qué momento te has convertido en mi madre? —dijo bromeando. **_

_**Maura río pero su risa ceso rápido, su rostro se puso serio. —En realidad, nunca fuimos pareja, solo nos estábamos conociendo y para ser sincera, quiero estar contigo Jane. —dijo mirando detenidamente a Jane, quien sonrió de tal manera que su rostro se ilumino. **_

—_**Yo también Maur. —Jane se acercó a Maura para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. La rubia sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera dos pasos la morena tomo su mano, haciendo que Maura se diera la vuelta y quedaran cara a cara. Jane tomo la barbilla de la rubia mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. —Ahora sí, ve. —susurro Jane sobre los labios de la rubia. Maura sonreía mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la casa. Jane la observaba, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Decidió que era hora de irse a casa, así que, luego de buscar a sus hermanos, los tres volvieron a su hogar. **_

Luego de una relajante ducha, Jane decidió llamar a Maura, mientras se duchaba una idea surgió en su cabeza y quería ver si tenía suerte.

— ¿Hola? —Jane sonrió al escuchar el tono dormido en la voz de Maura.

—Buenos días dormilona ¿Cómo estás? —Maura también sonrío al otro lado del teléfono, al escuchar la voz de la morena.

—Buenos días Jane, ahora estoy mucho mejor ¿y tú? —contesto Maura.

—Muy bien—sonrío. —Escucha, sé que es muy temprano todavía, pero se me había ocurrido una idea ¿Qué tal si te invito a desayunar… dentro de una hora? Conozco un lugar donde hacen los mejores chocolates calientes del mundo. —dijo con entusiasmo en su voz.

—Mmm ¿eso sería una cita Rizzoli? —contesto Maura con tono seductivo en su voz, haciendo que Jane soltara una pequeña carcajada, haciendo derretir de ternura a la rubia.

—Podría ser ¿Por qué no, señorita Isles? —contesto Jane en el mismo tono que había usado Maura. — ¿Qué me dices? —

—Está bien, solo déjame tomar una ducha, te espero en una hora. —dijo Maura.

—Bueno, hasta luego Maur. —contesto Jane finalizando la llamada.

Una hora más tarde, las chicas se encontraban en una hermosa cafetería al estilo británico, sentadas en una de las mesas, una frente a la otra, mientras esperaban su pedido.

— ¡Jane, no puedo creer que nunca haya venido aquí! Este lugar es precioso. —decía una asombrada Maura.

Jane río al ver la emoción en la cara de Maura. —Yo tampoco, mi madre me comento sobre este lugar hace unas semanas, habíamos hablado sobre venir pero hasta entonces no lo había hecho. Así que me alegra saber que mi primera vez contigo. —dijo Jane. Maura no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Jane, sabía que era un comentario inocente pero no pudo evitar cambiarla el sentido a las palabras de la morena, Jane lo noto. — ¡Maura! Eres una pervertida. —dijo Jane, ruborizándose y sonriendo ante la actitud de la rubia.

—Tranquila, Jane. —dijo al guiñarle un ojo. —He estado pensando, y no has dicho nada mientras veníamos hacia aquí, pero ¿en serio no quieres saber cómo salieron las cosas con Patrick anoche? —pregunto Maura, observando como Jane fruncía el ceño al escuchar el nombre del muchacho.

—La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, pero ya que lo mencionas ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —pregunto Jane, observando como Maura se enderezaba en su silla y suspiraba. —Por tu cara, debo decir que no muy bien ¿Qué le has dicho? —pregunto Jane, imitando a su amiga.

—Hemos discutido, no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Me ha dicho un par de cosas que no han agradado escuchar. —suspiró. —Me siento fatal Jane, entiendo que estuviera enojado e incluso hasta herido pero no quiero volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida, no sé qué es lo que veía en él. —dijo Maura mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

—Maura, mírame. —al no tener respuesta, Jane estiro uno de sus brazos para tomar las manos de Maura entre las suyas. —Es un idiota, puedo entender perfectamente que sintiera herido y se haya puesto histérico o lo que sea, pero sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no importa. No tiene que afectarte, eres preciosa y una chica maravillosa e inteligente, vales mucho, nunca olvides eso. —dijo Jane, apretando cariñosamente las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y dedicándole la mejores de sus sonrisas.

Maura sonreía, no podía creer lo ciega que estuvo todo este tiempo, no podía creer lo maravillosa que era Jane y lo bien que la hacía sentir realmente era la única persona que podía hacerla sentir bien con tan pocas palabras, con tan pocas acciones. La quería demasiado y ahora estaba feliz de poder tenerla a su lado, de esta manera. Agradecía que Jane haya dado ese paso o jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo valiosa que era para ella tener a la morena en su vida. —Te quiero Jane, gracias.

La morena volvió a sonreír, siempre que estaba con Maura no podía evitar hacerlo ¿Cómo es que tenía ese poder ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir tan bien? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que Maura lo era todo, lo valía todo. —Te quiero Maura. —dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la rubia y la acariciaba suavemente.

Luego de unos minutos, su pedido estaba en la mesa y ambas disfrutaron del chocolate caliente, entre risas y bromas. Cualquiera que las hubiera visto podrían decir que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, se notaba desde lejos la gran conexión que las chicas tenían, se notaba como disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra y como no podían dejar de sonreír ni mirarse mutuamente.  
Salieron de la cafetería de la mano, ambas compartieron una mirada hasta que Jane hablo.

—No creas que te libraras de mí, todavía tengo una sorpresa más. —dijo Jane mirando como Maura sonreía.

—Me pregunto que será…—dijo Maura, poniendo cara pensativa.

—Pues, como faltan todavía unas cuantas horas para el almuerzo pensaba en llevarte al parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Jane, levantando una ceja y sonriendo de costado.

La cara de Maura se ilumino mientras se cubría las manos con la boca. — ¿HABLAS EN SERIO? OH POR DIOS, ME ENCANTARIA, JANE. —dijo Maura, casi gritando, nunca había ido a uno. Jane no puedo evitar reír ante la emoción que tenía su amiga o lo que fuera que sean ahora.

Jane dio un paso hacia la rubia, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. —Entonces, vamos ¿Qué esperamos? —susurro Jane en el oído de Maura, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, su cuerpo entero tembló al escuchar la voz ronca de la morena en su oído. Maura beso de nuevo a Jane y emprendieron camino hacia el parque de diversiones.

Llevaban un par de horas en el parque y Maura no había dejado de sonreír durante todo ese tiempo, parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Estaba maravillada por el lugar, luego de subirse a los autos chocones, fueron a una de las tiendas donde Jane logro muchos puntos en un juego de puntería ganándose un oso de peluche gigante, regalándose a Maura a lo que ella recibió feliz dándole un tierno beso a Jane. El reloj ya marcaban casi las 12pm del mediodía y era hora de irse si querían llegar a tiempo a su casa para almorzar. En la camino, Maura no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que lo habían pasado y de cómo fue su experiencia por primera vez en una montaña rusa.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Y cuando el carro había parado en lo alto de la montaña, JANE ¡CREIA QUE IBA A CAERME DE ALLI ARRIBA, PODIA OBSERVAR TODO EL PARQUE! Pero luego bajamos tan rápido y FUE GENIAL. —decía Maura, alzando la voz en determinados momentos, mientras contaba cómo había sido su experiencia, levantando sus brazos, con emoción en su voz.

Jane por su lado, no dejaba de admirar a su chica, estaba feliz, ver a Maura de esa manera hacia que su corazón saltara de alegría en su pecho. —Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien, cariño. La verdad no estaba segura de que si te ibas a divertir, pero en serio, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. —decía Jane, mientras se dirigían hacia su casa de la mano.

—Fue asombroso, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Este es el efecto que provocas en mí, gracias Jane, lo digo en serio. Fue la mejor primer cita que tuve en mi vida, no lo olvidare jamás. —dijo Maura colocándose frente a Jane, rodeando su cuello para darle un beso.

Jane tomo a Maura de la cintura y sonrió al sentir los labios de la rubia en los suyos y al escuchar lo que le había dicho. —Me alegra saber que provoco ese efecto en ti, porque tú provocas lo mismo en mí. —dijo Jane mientras tomaba el labio inferior de Maura en los suyos.

—Que bueno saberlo cariño. Ahora, vamos o tu madre se enfadara si llegamos y ella ya ha servido el almuerzo, además la montaña rusa me ha dado hambre. —Maura le dio un beso más a Jane y siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la casa Jane, notaron a alguien sentado en la entrada.

— ¿Patrick? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo una sorprendida Maura.

Patrick se colocó de pie frente a las escaleras del hogar de Jane, al ver las manos unidas de las chicas, rio sarcásticamente. —Sabía que te encontraría aquí y quería pedirte perdón por mis palabras anoche, me comporte como un idiota. Pero ahora que veo esta escenita, creo que no vale la pena. —dijo levantando una ceja y señalando las manos de Jane y Maura aun sostenidas entre sí.

— ¿Perdón? No sé quién te crees para venir aquí, ni mucho menos para tratar así a Maura ¡Es una mujer! —dijo Jane, soltando la mano de Maura para cruzarse de manos y acercándose más a él, su mirada se tornó fría, realmente no le agradaba para nada este muchacho.

—No es contigo el asunto. —dijo un desafiante Patrick, imitando la posición de la morena.

—Pues, fíjate que todo asunto que tenga que ver con Maura, también tiene que ver conmigo. —dijo Jane, lazándole una mirada llena de ira, este chico estaba sacándola de sus casillas.

—Maldita lesbiana. —dijo Patrick entre dientes.

— ¿Qué me has dicho? Dímelo en la cara, anda. —A este punto Jane ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia, y no iba a dudar ni un minuto en partirle la cara.

—He dicho que eres ¡una maldita lesbiana! Me repugnas, no puedo creer que alguien como Maura este contigo ¿en serio crees que eres mejor que yo? —dijo Patrick con ira en su voz, Jane no lo dudo ni segundo y con toda la fuerza empujo al muchacho, haciendo que caiga al piso. Maura se había quedado petrificada, para su suerte, Frankie quien se encontraba dentro al escuchar los gritos salió en defensa de su hermana, que ahora se encontraba en el piso forcejeando con Patrick.

—Hey, hey, suéltala. —dijo Frankie, tomando de la camisa de Patrick, separándolo de Jane. —Jane ¿te encuentras bien? —la morena asintió, mientras se tocaba su labio inferior que ahora sangraba. Maura corrió hacia Jane, no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto a Jane de esa manera y nunca se imaginó que Patrick podría ser capaz de golpear a una mujer.

— ¡Jane, Jane! ¿Estás bien? —dijo Maura, corriendo hacia Jane y mirando con horror como había quedado su labio. —Oh por Dios, lo lamento tanto Jane. —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Tranquila Maur, estoy bien. Solo es un corte. —dijo Jane en un tono suave, tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

Patrick observaba la escena mientras Frankie lo sostenía desde el cuello de su camisa, tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo de nuevo. —No puedo creer esto, ¿en serio Maura? ¿Prefieres estar con ella? Creí que eras diferente. —dijo Patrick.

Maura al escuchar al muchacho lo observo y se dirigió hasta él. —Qué curioso, porque yo creí que TU eras diferente, después de esto no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida, eres repúgnate. Me das asco y no puedo creer que alguna vez en mi vida pensé en estar contigo. —dijo en un tono frio, tanto que hasta la propia Jane se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Maura de ese modo, pero la entendía. —Ahora, vete de aquí y si vuelves a aparecer, la próxima no te salvaras de recibir unos cuantos golpes más. —dijo Maura mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de desprecio para luego volver con Jane.

El muchacho no dijo nada, se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado. Frankie lo soltó para que se marchara, luego de que lo hiciera, Frankie se acercó a Maura y Jane.

—Hey, hermanita ¿estás bien? —dijo Frankie en un tono preocupado, observando cómo se iba hinchando el labio de Jane.

—Sisi, no te preocupes. Solo necesito un poco de hielo. —decía mientras se tocaba el labio, la verdad que dolía pero más le dolió ver como Maura empezaba a llorar. —Maur, hey, mírame. —la rubia la miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, la morena las iba limpiando con su pulgar. —Todo esto que paso, no es tu culpa. Patrick es un idiota, y créeme, me alegra haberle dado unos buenos golpes. —Jane sonrió y Maura no pudo evitar reír entre lágrimas.

—Estoy tan avergonzada Jane, lo lamento. Créeme, me alegra mucho haberme librado de ese idiota y de estar contigo ahora. —dijo mientras abrazaba a Jane, está la correspondió.

Frankie observaba la escena con sorpresa en su rostro. —Wow, ¿están juntas? —Frankie miro a su hermana y esta asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Maura hizo lo mismo, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la morena, observando la cara de asombro de Frankie. —No puedo creerlo, felicidades ¡Al fin!

—Gracias hermanito. —dijo Jane con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Hey, ¿Por qué no vas a conseguirme un poco de hielo? —Frankie asintió y cuando estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a su hogar, paró en seco.

— ¿Qué le diremos a Ma? —pregunto algo preocupado por cómo podría reaccionar su madre al ver cómo estaba el rostro de Jane.

—Mmm, le diremos que me he lastimo jugando al básquet o algo por el estilo, ya nos las arreglaremos. —dijo mientras Frankie asentía sonriendo y volvía a entrar. Jane apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza Maura mientras acaricia su espalda. — ¿Estas segura que estas bien? —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Si Jane, perdona de nuevo. Nos las hemos pasado tan bien hoy y este idiota tuvo que arruinar todo, siento que es mi culpa. —la voz de Maura comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo, al notarlo Jane tomo el mentón de Maura, haciendo que esta la mirara, amaba esos ojos color avellana, amaba a Maura y no quería que se sintiera de esta manera por culpa de Patrick.

—No es tu culpa, hagamos como que esto no pasó ¿está bien? Me la he pasado de maravilla hoy, y nada va a cambiar eso. Te quiero Maura, te quiero como nunca quise a nadie. No quiero que te sientas así por alguien que no vale la pena. Ya paso, estamos bien y te tengo aquí conmigo. —Maura sonrió y acerco su rostro para tomar los labios de Jane en un tierno y suave beso, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Ambas rieron luego de que Jane hiciera una mueca al terminar el beso, y entraron a la casa de abrazadas.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola gente, sepan disculpar la demora. El estudio, el trabajo y debo decir que mi estado emocional me han tenido bastante bloqueada y no habia podido actualizar tanto como queria, espero les guste. El sigueinte capitulo ya lo tengo por la mitad, estoy segura que lo subire en unos dias mas, espero lo disfruten aunque no estoy muy segura de este cap (tipico en mi) En fin, gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia, como lectora se lo molesto que es esperar actualizaciones de tus fics. Como siempre, mi inbox esta abierta para cualquier tipo de critica constructiva, comentarios u opiniones de la historia o simplemente hablar :)_ **

* * *

— ¿Jane? —dijo Maura todavía algo dormida al despertar en la cama de la morena, viendo que no había rastros de ella por ningún lado. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina así que decidió bajar, no recordaba en qué momento se había dormido ni como había llegado a la cama de Jane.  
Al bajar se encontró con la morena en la cocina, moviéndose de un lado a otro, al parecer estaba preparando el desayuno. Maura se quedó contemplándola por un momento, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Observaba lo tierna y bella que se veía Jane, preguntándose como había estado tan ciega todo este tiempo pero ahora que había abierto los ojos se sentía afortunada por la chica que tenia a su lado.

—Eres hermosa. —dijo Maura, sin pensarlo dos veces, solo tenía la necesidad de decirlo.

Jane brinco del susto al escuchar la voz de Maura, no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia hasta ahora. —Dios, Maura, casi me matas del susto… Buenos días cariño—dijo acercándose a la rubia para tomarla por la cintura y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Maura sonrió. —Buenos días Jane. —dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena. — ¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegue a tu cama anoche? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos viendo una película en el sofá…

—Así es. —dijo Jane mientras volvía a su lugar en la cocina para terminar de preparar el café. —Y luego te quedaste dormida así que le pedí ayuda a Frankie para subirte a mi habitación, no quería despertarte te veías muy cansada, y más con el día que tuvimos ayer. Espero que no te haya molestado—dijo todavía ocupada en la cocina, Maura la observaba mientras tomaba asiento en la barra que se encontraba al frente de la morena.

—No, solo me avergüenza el hecho de que tu hermano haya tenido que llevarme hasta tu habitación. —contesto Maura sonrojada, provocando una pequeña risa en Jane. — ¿Cómo está tu labio?

Jane se acercó hacia donde estaba Maura poniéndose entre en sus piernas y rodeándole su cuello con los brazos, depositando nuevamente un beso sobre sus labios, al parecer se había vuelto adicta a ellos y a Maura no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario le fascinaba este lado cariñoso de Jane. —Mucho mejor…—susurró sobre los labios de la rubia.

Esta vez fue Maura quien beso a Jane, un beso lento. —Jane… alguien podría vernos —susurro Maura, aun rodeando a Jane por la cintura.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa, que nos vean? ¿Te molestaría que sepan de lo nuestro? —dijo Jane, no estaba molesta solo que le había sorprendido el argumento de Maura.

—No, claro que no. No me malinterpretes, solo que… ¿Qué diríamos? Ni siquiera le hemos puesto un nombre a esto…—dijo señalando a ambas, algo nerviosa.

—Tranquila Maur… Lo entiendo, sé que no quieres ningún tipo de compromiso en este momento, no cuando estas a dos semanas de irte. —dijo Jane agachando la mirada, Maura tomo las manos de la morena.

—No Jane, quiero que entiendas que quiero estar contigo, quiero que esto realmente funcione, pero tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas. Me duele el hecho de que tener que irme, no sabes cuánto, pero creo que haremos lo posible para que las cosas salgan bien entre nosotras dos, al menos yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que realmente funcione, porque te quiero Jane, muchísimo. —Maura rozo la mejilla de la morena con sus dedos y deposito un beso en los labios de Jane.

Jane sonrío luego del beso, abrazo a Maura mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente. —Y yo te quiero mucho más Maur, también quiero que este funcione porque quiero estar contigo. —su voz sonaba entrecortada, estaba evitando llorar. Carraspeó. —Ahora, ¿Por qué no desayunamos antes de que se enfrié? ¿Y podrías volver a la parte donde me decías que soy hermosa? —bromeó hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su antebrazo, la rubia volvió a besarla y ambas se sentaron a desayunar.  
Luego de desayunar, decidieron volver al cuarto de la morena. Ahora Jane se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de Maura mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, la rubia acariciaba el cabello enrulado de su amada.  
Maura suspiró, llamando la atención de Jane que ahora la observaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Maur? ¿En que piensas? —dijo Jane, mirando con ternura a su chica.

—Extrañare esto Jane, tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu calor, no quisiera tener que irm... —Maura fue callada por los labios de Jane.

—No Maura, no pienses en eso ahora, por favor. Aun quedan dos semanas. —susurró Jane con su voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal sobre los labios de Maura.

—Esta bien, lo siento. —dijo besando de nuevo a la morena. —Tendría que ir a casa, darme una ducha. Por cierto, tengo algo que proponerte. —dijo sonriendo, provocando que Jane se sentara sobre la cama.

— ¿Ah si? Dime... —dijo la morena con intriga en su rostro.

—Bueno, ya que tu has elegido el lugar de nuestra cita el día ayer, creo que hoy es mi turno y conozco un lugar precioso al que me gustaría llevarte, pero… —se detuvo por unos momentos, causando más intriga en la morena que la observaba con atención.

— Pero… ¿Qué? ¡Maur! —Jane estaba ansiosa. Maura no pudo evitar reír un momento y la beso fugazmente.

—Pero es una sorpresa, Jane. —dijo sobre los labios de la morena, separadas apenas por milímetros.

—Odio que hagas esto… —refunfuño la morena.

— ¿Hacer que? —preguntó Maura, levantando una ceja.

— ¡Dejarme con intriga, lo detesto Maura y lo sabes! —Jane se cruzó de brazos. Maura lo único que hizo fue volver a reír, le causaba mucha ternura el comportamiento de Jane.

—Lo sabrás pronto, solo quiero que estés lista a las 8, pasaré por ti ¿esta bien? Ahora debo irme si quiero que todo este listo para entonces. Nos vemos mas tarde cariño. —Maura beso nuevamente a Jane y se retiro del hogar de los Rizzoli.

Al llegar a su hogar, Maura se encontró con su madre sentada en el living, al parecer la estaba esperando.

— ¡Madre! Lamento aparecer a esta hora, juro que iba a llamarte anoche pero me he quedado dormida en casa de Jane, perdona. —dijo algo apenada.

—Por favor toma asiento. —dijo Constance en tono serio, tono que preocupo a Maura, además su madre parecía algo enfadada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Maura, mientras tomaba asiento al frente de su madre.

—Patrick ha llamado diciendo que fue atacado por ¿Jane y Frankie Rizzoli? Quiero que me expliques que sucedió anoche Maura Isles. —dijo con tono firme su madre, Maura estaba impactada ¿acaso ese chico no pensaba dejarla en paz nunca en su vida? ¿Y que le diría ahora a su madre? No podía mentirle, no podía hacerlo.

Maura trago en seco, pensando que lo mejor seria decirle la verdad aunque eso no resultara del todo bien. —En mi primer lugar, fue Patrick quien apareció en casa de Jane, estaba fuera de control y nos dijo cosas horribles madre, Jane solo nos defendió aunque se que esa no era la manera, pero tendrías que haber estado ahí para ver como estaba… —dijo la rubia, sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas al recordar el momento.

Constance sonrío de costado, las palabras que había usado su hija acaban de confirmar sus sospechas. — ¿NOS defendió? ¿A que te refieres? —dijo cruzándose de brazos, sabia que estaba siendo un poco dura con su hija, pero solo era una fachada ya que en el fondo no estaba para nada enfadada.

Maura se movió incomoda en el sofá, sus manos estaban inquietas, había llegado el momento de decirle la razón por la cual Patrick se había aparecido de imprevisto en casa de Jane. Trago en seco y con firmeza contestó. —Pues… no se como te tomaras esto madre, ¡oh Dios! Aquí va… Jane y yo… Jane y yo estamos juntas, me refiero a que somos mas que amigas aunque no hemos formalizado lo nuestro todavía. —Maura agacho la cabeza, nerviosa por la reacción que podría llegar a tener su madre, sabia que era algo reservada hasta algo anticuada y podría llegar a tomarse mal lo que su hija le acaba de confesar.

Constance cubrió su boca con las manos, asombrada, sospechaba que pasaba algo entre las dos jovencitas pero no se esperaba que fuera cierto, aun así se alegraba por su hija, algo en su interior le decía que Jane era la indicada y en este caso, no importaba el genero, lo único que quería era la felicidad para Maura. Inmediatamente se levanto del sofá y se ubico de rodillas frente a su hija, ahora la sorprendida era Maura, no se esperaba para nada esta reacción, su madre había tomado sus manos y le sonreía.

—Maura, querida ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —dijo Constance mirando con ternura a su hija, los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lagrimas que de a poco iban cayendo por su rostro.

—Tenia miedo, no sabia como reaccionarias y además, no hemos formalizado madre, tampoco hubiera sabido como decírtelo de no ser por la llamada de Patrick… —Maura frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué ha llamado aquí? Le he dicho que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. —dijo con algo de rabia en la voz.

—Parece no haber captado el mensaje, quería hablar contigo, al decirle que no estabas, me contó todo lo que había pasado, aunque no me había dicho la razón. Sabes querida, tengo que admitir que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y quiero que sepas que cuentan con todo mi apoyo, Maura, ya se que puedo ser algo anticuada con todo esto—rozo con cariño el brazo de su hija mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que caían sin control de los ojos de Maura. —Pero no estoy enfadada, lo único que quiero en esta vida es que seas feliz y se que lo eres al lado de Jane. —Constance abrazó a su hija y ella la correspondió, llorando más fuerte, Maura estaba conmovida con las palabras de su madre.

—Gracias madre, no sabes lo que significan estas palabras para mi. Ayer fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, Jane me llevo a desayunar a un hermoso café y luego fuimos a un parque de diversiones, subí a una montaña rusa por primera vez. Fue grandioso. —sonreía al recordarlo, su madre la observaba con amor en sus ojos. —Y luego llego Patrick para arruinarlo todo y nos dijo cosas tan horribles, no puedo creer que haya estado con una persona tan... Despreciable como el. —dijo ahora con rabia en su voz al recordar al muchacho.

Constance volvió a tomar sus manos, tratando de calmar a su hija. —Tranquila Maura, sea lo que sea que haya dicho ese muchacho ya no tiene importancia… Así que dime ¿ya tuvieron su primera cita? —Maura volvió a sonreír, la verdad es que estaba conmovida por el comportamiento de su madre, no lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

—Así es, y hoy es mi turno. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a su madre. —De hecho, tú podrías ayudarme. —

—Claro, lo que sea por ti hija. —contestó Constance con una sonrisa.

Horas mas tarde, Jane se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar esperando por Maura, estaba nerviosa aun cuando ya conocía perfectamente a la rubia y hasta habían tenido su primera cita. No sabía a donde la llevaría Maura así que había optado por ponerse unos ajustados jeans color negro junto con una camisa color blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, más sus viejas converse color negro. Ya habían pasado quince minutos de las ocho de la noche y no había señales de Maura, empezaba a preocuparse hasta que vio una linda motocicleta color gris estacionarse frente a su hogar, montada por alguien que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero color negro junto con unas botas del mismo color que hacían juego con una camiseta color blanca y una chaqueta camuflada pero el casco no dejaba ver la cara de la persona hasta que la morena puso los ojos como plato al ver unos rizos dorados revueltos por el viento y la cara de su amada.

— ¿Maura? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿De donde has sacado esta motocicleta? —Jane estaba impactada, no sabía si era por ver a Maura conducir una motocicleta o por como iba vestida, sin duda no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Es de mi padre, pero he hablado con mi madre y me ha dejado usarla por hoy. Luces hermosa, Jane. —dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba y besaba los labios de la morena.

Jane salio de su asombro al sentir los labios de la rubia y volvió a besarlos. —Tu también Maur, realmente lo estas. —sonrío.

—Gracias, muy bien ¿nos vamos? —dijo Maura al ofrecerla su mano a Jane, al ver que esta no reaccionaba, dijo. —Anda Jane ¿confías en mí? Juro que se conducir, mi padre solía llevarme a las afueras de la ciudad para practicar, tranquila.

Jane sonrío y tomo la mano de Maura. La rubia le ofreció un casco y esta lo acepto, subiendo a la moto y rodeando fuertemente la cintura de Maura. —Si me sucede algo, solo evita que mis hermanos se apoderen de mi habitación… —dijo bromeando.

Luego de unos minutos, Maura estacionaba en una playa cerca de un gran faro. Jane fue la primera en bajar de la motocicleta, si bien había comprobado que Maura no había mentido, no se sentía segura en estos tipos de vehículo. Maura solo se limito a reír por lo aterrada que se veía a Jane, tomo su mano y se adentraron al gran faro sin decir nada. La rubia estaba pensativa, sobre todo por la charla que había tenido con su madre por la tarde, Jane como buena observadora, lo noto. Al llegar a la cima Jane se sorprendió por lo que veía, la pequeña sala que se encontraba en el faro estaba iluminada con velas ubicadas en distintas partes del lugar, en el medio solo había una manta tendida en el suelo con una canasta encima de ella. Por la ventana, se podía observar la calma del mar y a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad. Maura sonreía al notar el asombro en el rostro de Jane.  
La rubia se sentó sobre la manta, dejando su chaqueta a un lado y sacando lo que parecía ser pizza y un par de refrescos de la canasta, Jane mientras tanto se encontraba observando fuera por una de las ventanas.

—Maura… Tenías razón, este lugar es hermoso. —Jane no podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer que Maura se había tomado el trabajo de organizar algo como lo que estaba presenciando, se sentía afortunada y mas enamorada que nunca.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, Jane… —dijo Maura mientras invitaba a Jane a tomar asiento a su lado. La morena la obedeció y acepto la pizza y el refresco, ambas disfrutan del momento en silencio, hasta que Maura hablo.

—Jane hay algo que debo decirte… Veras… Mi madre sabe de lo nuestro, me refiero a que sabe que estamos juntas. —dijo con tono nerviosa la rubia, Jane casi se atraganta con su comida.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que logro decir Jane, no sabia como reaccionar.

—Patrick llamo a casa, y al parecer le dijo a mi madre que tu y Frankie le dieron una paliza, y esta tarde mi madre quería saber que había sucedido y sabes que no puedo mentir Jane. —Maura noto como Jane se ponía nerviosa y respiraba profundamente.

Jane le dio un trago a la botella de agua que tenia en sus manos para calmarse. — ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Qué le has dicho? —su tono de voz sonaba mas agudo de lo normal, estaba nerviosa.

Maura no puedo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se le escapara. —Tranquila, se lo ha tomado bastante bien, le he dicho que estábamos juntas pero no habíamos formalizado esto que tenemos. Dijo que estaba feliz por nosotras, de hecho ella fue ella quien me ha ayudado a organizar todo esto. —dijo acercando mas a la morena para tomar sus manos.

—Wow, no puedo creerlo, me alegra saberlo Maura, en serio. —dijo Jane, besando los labios de Maura. —Y gracias, gracias por todo esto, es genial y lo mas lindo que alguien haya hecho por mi. —dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Jane. Me haces muy feliz, quiero que lo sepas, no se como es que no me di cuenta antes. —dijo Maura agachando la mirada. Jane tomo el mentón de Maura para que esta la mirara.

—Hey, lo importante es que estamos juntas ahora y quiero que esto sea para siempre aunque tengas que irte al otro lado del mundo, te quiero Maura, me haces feliz, me siento completa a tu lado. —Jane volvió a besar a Maura, esta vez durando más de lo esperando, ahora la rubia se encontraba sobre Jane. A pesar de la poca iluminación que aportaban las velas, ambas podían observarse perfectamente mientras recuperaban el aliento. Volvieron a besarse, estaba vez los besos eran mas urgentes, Maura noto como las manos de Jane iban bajando por su espalda baja y levantaban lentamente su camiseta, mientras que las manos de la rubia recorrían los pechos de la morena.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Jane? —dijo Maura, su respiración entrecortada.

—Nunca estuve tan segura de algo, Maura. —dijo Jane, volviendo a besar a Maura, mientras que las manos de ambas iban descubriendo el cuerpo de la otra por primera vez, las palabras ya no eran necesarias, ahora solo iban a transmitir su amor entre caricias, gemidos y besos. La noche no podría haber terminado de mejor manera.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Lo se, lo se, soy la peor del mundo por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo. Pero mi excusa es que este mes ha sido bastante agitado y probablemente el que viene tambien lo sea. Pero tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda, el siguiente ya lo tengo escrito aunque hay varias cosas que quiero cambiar, como he dicho antes tengo millones de maneras distantas en mi cabeza sobre esta historia y no se muy bien cual elegir, pero me las arreglare como pueda. Este capitulo es corto, disculpenme por eso y si, es horrible no estoy para nada convencida. Pero bueno, cualquier consulta, opinion, critica lo que sea, mi inbox esta a su disposicion. Me servirian de mucho si leo sus opiniones al respecto. Una vez mas, gracias por leer y por sus reviews. ¡Disfruten! xx _**

**_Pd: Para aclarar la duda de ''_**Loving-Fiction1_**'' si, esta parte de la historia esta narrada durante el tiempo de secundaria de Jane &amp; Maura. Pero ya he aclarado que esto sera solo durante unos capitulos, segun por como tengo pensando contitnuarla, en dos o tres capitulos mas ya veremos a las chicas en su etapa adulta.  
**_

* * *

Maura despertó al sentir una corriente helada en su espalda, no sabia en que momento pero se había quedado dormida, abrió los ojos lentamente cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron con fuerza en su mente, todavía se encontraba en la pequeña habitación del faro. Sonrió al notar que Jane dormía a su lado, uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Maura, como si así tratara de evitar que escapara de su lado, sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Jane, la hacia sentir bien, demasiado con fuerza al recordar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Boston, si fuera por ella, se quedaría para siempre junto a Jane. De alguna forma u otra iba a tratar de que las cosas funcionaran entre ellas, tenia claro que quería estar con Jane, tenia claro lo mucho que la quería y lo bien que la hacia saber que Jane se sentía de la misma manera, Maura Isles se juro a si misma que no importaba la distancia que hubiera entre ellas, nada ni nadie iba a lograr cambiar sus sentimientos por la morena e iba a hacer todo lo que tuviera en su poder para ser feliz junto a ella.  
Maura estaba perdida en alguna parte de su cabeza, mientras que con sus dedos hacia garabatos en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, sin darse de que Jane comenzaba a despertarse, la morena abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver donde se encontraba y en la compañía de quien. Sonrió aun mas mientras miraba a Maura.

—Hey…—susurró Jane, tan bajo que si no fuera por la poca distancia, tal vez Maura no la hubiera oído.

—Hey. —susurró Maura, besando la frente de Jane, esta cerro los ojos al contacto.

— ¿Hace cuanto llevas despierta? ¿Por qué no me has despertado? —Jane se incorporo un poco, cubriendo su cuerpo con su chaqueta, ambas seguían desnudas.

—No mucho, y además te veías muy cómoda, no quise despertarte. ¿Sabias que roncas? —dijo una muy sonriente Maura.

— ¿Aquí en este helado y duro piso? No lo creo. Y no es cierto, cállate. —dijo Jane sonriendo, dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Maura.

Maura no pudo evitar reír, sin duda el despertar al lado de Jane y ver su hermosa sonrisa se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas, pero nuevamente, no pudo evitar recordar lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza hace unos minutos atrás, su rostro se torno serio y Jane lo noto.

—Maur, ¿Qué sucede? —Jane miró con preocupación a la rubia que ahora se incorporaba para quedar en la misma posición que ella.

Maura agacho la cabeza, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, Jane sintió una punzada en su pecho, tal vez Maura se había arrepentido de estar con ella, trago en seco. —Maura ¿acaso te has arrepentido de esto? —dijo señalando a ambas. —Créeme, lo entenderé si así... —sus manos temblaban, no quería saber la respuesta lo único que quería era escapar de ese lugar cuanto antes, si es que Maura realmente se había arrepentido de estar con ella.

Maura levanto a cabeza para mirar con desconcierto a Jane. —No, para nada ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso tú te has arrepentido? —La morena no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco.

—No Maur, absolutamente no. —sonrío de costado. —Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, que sucede? —Jane observo como Maura respiro hondo antes de responder, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que la rubia se veía, su pelo alborotado, sus ojos color avellana brillando al igual que su piel, sin duda se sentía mas afortunada que nunca por tener a una chica como ella a su lado, y por ser una de las pocas personas que podían contemplar a Maura de esta manera.

—Es solo que me sentí tan bien al despertar a tu lado, estoy tan feliz de tenerte Jane, lo juro. —la voz de Maura empezaba a quebrarse. —Y es gracioso porque justo cuando empiezo a descubrir lo que es la felicidad, por mas cursi que suene, es cuando tengo que dejarlo ir y eso me hace sentir impotente porque no hay que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo— Jane no dudo ni un minuto, tomo el rostro de Maura entre sus manos y beso suavemente sus labios, secando las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la rubia con sus pulgares.

—Quiero que trates de no pensar en eso ahora, no después de la grandiosa noche que hemos pasado. Se que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a esto, pero por ahora quiero verte sonreír, quiero disfrutar de este momento a tu lado. —Maura sonrío, ver este lado de Jane la hacia sentir especial, querida como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni siquiera sus padres por mas de que esa fuera otra clase de amor. —Muy bien. —Jane volvió a besar los labios de Maura.

—Te quiero Jane. —Jane sonrío al escuchar a Maura, besando por última vez sus labios, para así recoger sus cosas e ir a casa.

Unos minutos más tarde, Maura se encontraba estacionando frente a la casa de Jane. La morena tomo la mano de Maura luego de que bajo de la motocicleta, y se acerco a ella para besar sus labios una vez más antes de entrar, pero para su sorpresa Ángela estaba observando la escena. Ambas quedaron paralizadas con la presencia de la mujer mayor, que las observaba con la boca abierta desde la entrada.

—Ma, yo… No… —el pánico se estaba apoderando de Jane, soltó la mano de Maura para acercase rápidamente a su madre quien ahora estaba de brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido. Jane trago en seco.

—Entra ahora y tu también Maura. —dijo la mujer mayor con tono seco y sin mas que decir, se dio vuelta para entrar a su hogar, dejando la puerta abierta para que las muchachas ingresaran.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, y luego de que Ángela se los ordenara, Maura y Jane se encontraban en la sala, sentadas una al lado de la otra. Ninguna decía nada, solo observaban como Ángela caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativa. Jane por su lado, estaba nerviosa y observaba a Maura ¿Cómo es que se veía tan relajada? Jane no lo entienda, estaba entrando en pánico.  
Jane sentía la necesidad de correr, salir de ese lugar y esconderse en algún sitio donde nadie la pudiera encontrar. No sabia que esperar de su madre, no sabia cual seria su reacción y eso la aterraba ¿y si su madre no aceptaba lo que sea que tuviera con Maura? ¿Y si le impedía volver a verla? ¿Y si esta era la ultima vez que vería a la rubia? Jane no podía de dejar de formular la famosa frase _**''Y si''**_ en su cabeza. Jane sabia que su familia era católica, su madre era creyente, su familia entera incluyéndose a ella misma lo era, era posible que estuviera en contra de esto. El pánico y el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de ella, así que decidió hablar para cortar el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la sala.

Jane carraspeo antes de observar a Maura que ahora había tomado su mano como señal de apoyo. —Ma… Emm, esto… No se que es lo que diras, pero digas lo que digas, nada ni nadie va a impedir que deje de ver a Maura, y n… —se vio interrumpida cuando observo como su madre paró en seco y la observaba atentamente, su rostro no lucia enfadado, sino que Ángela parecía algo _¿decepcionada? _

—Janie…—el tono en que su madre dijo su nombre la relajo un poco. —No puedo mientras tomaba asiento en medio de Jane y Maura. —Cuentan con mi apoyo, cariño. —Ángela tomo las manos de ambas y les dio un pequeño apretón. Maura sonrió al igual que Jane, aunque la morena se veía algo sorprendida por la buena reacción de su madre. —Maura, tu eres como una hija para mi y me alegra que seas tu la que este con Jane, lo único que quiero para ustedes dos es felicidad y con eso me basta. —Los ojos de Maura se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Ángela, la mujer las abrazo a ambas y propuso prepararles el desayuno a ambas, lo cual aceptaron felizmente.

Luego de un rato, Jane y Maura se encontraban desayunando con Ángela. Maura observaba como Jane y su madre charlaban entretenidamente sobre una broma que Tommy le había hecho a Frankie, los pensamientos de esa misma mañana volvieron a invadir su mente, no quería irse, estar con Jane se sentía bien, el hogar de los Rizzoli era su hogar, aquí se sentía de maravilla, cómoda, calida. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos, no iba a atormentarse ahora, no después de todo lo que había pasando, ahora se iba a encargar de vivir el presente, disfrutar de Jane lo mas que pudiera y cuando llegara el momento seria cuando tomara la decisión de irse o no.


	10. Chapter 10

**holaaaaa, ¿me extrañaron? *sonido de grillos* lol. Bueno, en fin, no se porque la ''despedida'' de Maura se esta haciendo tan larga pero he tenido varios problemas con esta fic, tal vez es porque tengo demasiadas ideas y quiero escribirlas todas pero a la vez no, pero lo solucionare y todas esas ideas que tengo escrita por algun lugar las usare en un futuro, para otras fics que tengo en mente. Aun así, me encantaria que me den sus ideas, criticas constructivas, opiniones, lo que sea. Y por supuesto, ya llegaremos a la Jane &amp; Maura que todos conocemos, a las actuales, no se preocupen por eso, no falta mucho. (POR CIERTO, HABLEMOS DE QUE NUESTRAS BELLEZAS YA ESTRENARON NUEVA TEMPORADA! esta bien, tengo que calmarme)  
**

**Y por ultimo y no menos importante, quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo y por tener tanta paciencia con mis actualizaciones (o tal vez no jajaja) ****y un agradecimiento especial a _Vainilla47_**: **tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa, y me dan animo para seguir escribiendo (bien o mal, no lo se) pero ya, es algo que aprecio mucho. Muchas gracias 333_  
_**

* * *

Maura se encontraba sentada en el suelo de lo que era ahora su vacía habitación, disfrutando del silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se formo un nudo en su garganta con solo pensar en decirle adiós a Jane, a su madre, a los demás, no quería imaginar lo doloroso que seria todo eso, pero tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad tarde o temprano. Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era su madre.

— ¿Se puede? —dijo Constance asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Maura asintió y la mujer mayor se dispuso a ubicarse al lado de su hija, imitando la posición de la misma. — ¿Cómo te sientes, querida? —Constance observo como su hija se puso inquieta con la pregunta.

—No lo se… ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? —Maura suspiró. —No quiero estar triste, se supone que si hago esto es porque quiero lo mejor para mi, para mi futuro ¿eso esta mal? —la rubia no le dio tiempo a que su madre respondiera, continuo hablando. —Pero a la vez siento algo en mi que me dice que tal vez no debería hacerlo, que estoy siendo egoísta por irme, por dejarte aquí sola, a ti, a…—Maura freno, no podía decirlo, no podía nombrar a Jane, no quería pensar en el momento en que tendría que despedirse de ella o imaginarse la vida sin la morena.

—Cariño, primero que nada, no esta mal que pienses en ti. Estoy orgullosa de ti por hacerlo, porque se que quieres tener lo mejor en tu futuro y yo también lo quiero —Constance tomo una de las manos de su hija y la miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación. —Yo estaré bien, _**Jane**_ estará bien. —la mujer dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de su hija al decir el nombre de la morena, sabia cuan importante era para su hija. —Entendemos lo que harás, y aquí estaremos para cuando regreses, esperándote con los brazos abiertos. —Constance besó la frente de Maura.

Maura suspiro aliviada. —Gracias madre, gracias por todo. Estos últimos meses han sido estupendos y en parte, es por ti. —dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño. Lamento haber cumplido con mi rol de madre tan tarde pero quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón y se que me harás sentir mas orgullosa de lo que ya estoy. —ambas permanecieron abrazadas por un rato, hasta que Constance se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano para que Maura hiciera lo mismo. — Tengo una propuesta, ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar? ¿Qué te parece? —Constance junto sus manos en un aplauso como deseando que aceptara, tenia que hacerlo o el plan que había preparado estaría arruinado.

Maura parecía estar pensándolo. —No lo se, estoy algo cansada y qu…—Constance la interrumpió.

—Nada de eso, ve a cambiarte, anda hija, será divertido. Maura solo se limito a asentir aunque pudo notar a su madre con actitud sospechosa, por lo general no era tan _**animada, **_pero decidió ignorarlo, quería pasar tiempo con su madre.

Un par de horas mas tarde, madre e hija se encontraban en el porche de su hogar, Maura observaba como Constance hablaba por teléfono, muy animadamente, eso llamo su atención, su madre estaba actuando de manera sospechosa, así que al ver que había finalizado la llamada decidió ver si podía conseguir información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿me dirás a donde iremos a cenar? —pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando directamente a su madre.

Constance sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de Maura. —Es una sorpresa, cariño. Ya lo veras. —miro a su reloj, si el chofer no se apuraba llegarían tarde. —Oh, el chofer ha llegado, anda subamos o se nos hará tarde.

Luego de unos minutos y después de haber recorrido casi toda la ciudad el chofer tomo un camino de tierra que conducía a una linda casa de campo, se podía observar un lindo lago casi al fondo y la casa estaba rodeada por un gran jardín delantero que estaba compuesto por árboles, arbustos y flores. Maura puedo reconocer el lugar de inmediato y observo a su madre algo sorprendida, era la casa de campo donde pasaba sus veranos de niña, le encantaba este lugar.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó algo confusa mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto pero su madre la detuvo.

— Espera, antes de bajarte necesito que esperes un minuto. —Maura estaba más confundida que antes, observo como su madre marcaba un número en su teléfono. Luego de terminar la llamada, miro fijo a su hija. —Bien, es hora de entrar. —dijo Constance mientras bajada del auto y le ofrecía una mano a su hija para que haga lo mismo. Madre e hija caminaban a la puerta de la bella casa hasta que Maura paro en seco y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a su madre con confusión en su rostro.

—Madre ¿me dirás que hacemos aquí o seguirás así de misteriosa? Creía que iríamos a un restaurante o algo así. —todo este misterio se estaba apoderando de ella, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Constance río. —Tranquila Maura, solo entremos a la casa pero necesito que toques antes de entrar ¿esta bien? —al decir esto, Maura arqueo sus cejas, aun mas confusa pero decidió hacerle caso. Luego de dar unos toques, la puerta se abrió descubriendo la imagen de Jane vestida en unos jeans rotos y una camiseta de su banda de rock favorita.

— ¡¿JANE!? —Maura no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a sus brazos, ambas se abrazaron. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo luego de separarse, un poco pero los brazos de la morena rodeaban su cintura.

— ¡Sorpresa! —dijo Jane, que no podía dejar de sonreír. —Al parecer, nuestras madres han arreglado una cena de despedida para ti, y bueno… Yo me entere hace un par de horas —Maura no podía creerlo, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía dejar de sonreír, Jane le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Hija, ¿en serio creíste que te arrastraría a un restaurante solo conmigo? Se que querías pasar tiempo con Jane, y se lo importante que es su familia para ti, además, según tengo entendido las comidas de Ángela son deliciosas. —dijo Constance mientras entraba con las dos muchachas, camino al comedor.

— ¡Esto es increíble! Muchas gracias madre. —dijo Maura mientras abrazaba a su madre. Ángela hizo su entrada al living y fue recibida por los brazos abiertos de la rubia, Maura estaba sin palabras, jamás pensó que alguien haría algo así por ella, mejor dicho, que su madre haría algo así por ella.  
La cena transcurrió en un ambiente calido y agradable, todo el clan Rizzoli estaba presente y Maura no puedo haber deseado más, aun sabiendo que era su última noche en Boston quiso evitar pensarlo y disfrutar de la buena compañía.  
El ruido de copa siendo golpeada con un utensilio de mesa llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Constance carraspeo antes de hablar, y alzo su copa.

—Quisiera hacer un brindis, por Maura, por supuesto. Hija, se que me harás sentir orgullosa, sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor del mundo para ti, no hace falta decir que es lo mismo que todos deseamos. —Hizo una pausa para mirar al resto, que asentía en total acuerdo con las palabras de la madre de Maura. Jane que estaba sentada al lado de la rubia, tomo su mano debajo de la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón, Maura la miro con ternura. —Y Ángela, la comida estaba deliciosa. —La madre de los Rizzoli asintió en forma de agradecimiento. —Y bien, sin decir mas, brindemos, por Maura y esta nueva experiencia que esta por vivir. —todo el mundo hizo el brindis, todo el mundo estaba feliz, no dejaban de sonreír, en especial Maura, ella aun no podía creerlo. Luego del comer el delicioso postre que Ángela había preparado, Maura decidió que era hora de estar a solas con Jane, así que ambas se disculparon y salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano.

Constance y Ángela compartieron una mirada.

— ¿No se ven adorables? —dijo Ángela mientras veían como se alejaban las chicas.

—Absolutamente, lo creo. —dijo Constance, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, Jane y Maura caminaban en silencio hacia un banco que estaba ubicado frente al lago detrás de la casa, el día estaba oscureciendo y la puesta de sol era hermosa. Tomaron asiento, sin decir nada por varios minutos hasta que Maura tomo la mano de Jane y deposito un beso, hablo por primera vez desde que estaban allí.

—Gracias Jane. —dijo Maura mientras acariciaba la mano de Jane.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, la cena fue idea de tu madre y la mía. —dijo Jane, que mantenía la mirada en el lago, creía que si hacia contacto con la mirada de Maura se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, odiaba verse tan vulnerable alrededor de la rubia.

—No… No es eso. Por todo, todos estos años de amistad, y estos últimos meses… —hizo una pausa y suspiro, no quería que su voz sonara debil. —Estos últimos meses han sido fantásticos, me has hecho muy feliz y te lo agradezco. —dijo mas decidida, aun con la mano de Jane entra las suyas.

—Maura, mírame…—dijo tomando a Maura por el mentón y finalmente haciendo contacto visual, iba a tener que se fuerte para hablar. —De nuevo, no tienes porque agradecerme, si he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo es porque quiero, porque disfruto de tu compañía, y te quiero muchísimo pero tengo que pedirte algo…—hizo una pausa al ver que Maura asentía, Jane respiro hondo y soltó todo el aire que no sabia que tenia guardado en sus pulmones, miro fijamente a la rubia mientras le daba un suave apretón a sus manos. —No digas esto, no lo digas como si fueras a irte y jamás volver ¿esta bien? Odio las despedidas, y mientras menos suene como una, estaremos bien o al menos, yo lo estaré. —después de decir esto, Jane coloco una mano en la mejilla de Maura y la beso. Era un beso lento, como si quisiera guardar el sabor de sus labios, la forma que tenían, lo suaves que eran.

—Te quiero Jane, estaremos bien, estaremos bien…— tuvo la necesidad de repetirlo para creerlo y porque quería que así fuera, luego abrazo a Jane y apoyo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la morena y de esa manera se quedaron contemplando el ocaso.


End file.
